


【利艾】一等星的閃光

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao





	1. 上

「啊啊啊！是利威爾阿克曼！」

「太帥了，我大國民理想型天菜！」

「多希望是他身邊的那一位啊…」

「應該偏好知性美吧，那樣沉穩的外表，聽說已經是三開頭的。」

「真的假的！看不出來！太會保養了吧！」

「欸欸，話說回來，那種禁慾類型的，有可能私底下，反而相當性奔放吧。」

「討厭啦！不過…確實給這樣的男人抱，應該充滿安全感吧。」

這是所有隔著網絡、盯著電視媒體、分享雜誌，暗地裡互相爭奪表面又與情敵們痛並快樂著的女粉絲們的聲音。

 

「哇…超帥的……」

這是抱著枕頭窩在客廳，看著自己秘密情人的，小男友發出的聲音。

 

＊＊＊

　　利威爾本想平凡的度過一生，有份簡單的工作、樸素不花俏的作息、文靜的老婆，沒有伴侶獨身也行，畫畫山水、揮揮筆墨，最後平淡無奇的終老，不過這現象已有個正式名稱叫作孤獨死。

　　沒有人來善終其實也沒什麼關係吧？反正平日都有打掃清潔的習慣，相信嚥下最後一口氣之前，自己才剛把屋子除了塵。等到有了正常的屍水味飄散也不能算是沒人打理的獨居老人。  
　　好吧，再嚴謹點就是跟老友們交代清楚，如果聯絡不到就看在多年情分舉手之勞收個屍，剩下的軀殼殘渣瀟灑點就撒大海，嫌麻煩嘛，沖馬桶就行。嗯，總之，利威爾想要的，就是人們所嫌棄的單調、淒涼、寂寞。簡單與清靜沒有什麼不好，重點是你懂得如何享受它。

　　「來！利威爾、眼神再鋒利點！眼神，眼神——鋒利！」

　　大概是因為走上了完全與理想背道而馳的路所以更渴望那份純樸吧。

　　「我他媽還不夠鋒利嗎……」面對把企劃書捲個死緊握在手中激動筆劃的人，他相當敬業的維持神情與臉部角度，依然能以稍稍開闔的口型說出不算小聲的抱怨。

　　「對——對了！就是這個！太棒啦利威爾！來、再更加的不屑！」然而導演似乎從來沒感受到他的不滿…

　　包裹個嚴實，口罩墨鏡兜帽不少，回到後來買下的小套房，他洩氣的直接面朝下栽進床裡。

　　是，他的人生，跟計畫的完全相反。他是位自由模特。

　　他完全遺傳了母親的好基因，混雜東西方的特徵，交融成了深邃又帶點古典美的俊俏臉孔，週刊是這麼寫得。  
　　迷倒眾多女性，甚至要政商名流也都拜倒在他的西裝下，不分男女、老幼通吃，就連隔壁棚的男演員也禁不住來送花，這是狗仔天花亂墜出來的。  
　　天賦的臉蛋、惡魔的禮讚，集合一切美好於一身，無與倫比、攏絡神魔的天之驕子！這是一些信仰派粉絲私立網站的標語。

　　然後，他沒想到住了多年的蝸居，在這一如往常、相當自然的早晨竟會被人認出。

　　「啊…」隔著中庭口字型格局的，建築同層樓的對面那一端，恰巧只差了一戶幾乎正對自己家門，一個背著包看上去約莫大學年紀的小夥子，抬著食指直勾勾的往自己這邊瞧。

　　「啊、你是利……噫！唔？！嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

　　「安分點！」

　　小夥子才吃驚大人物就近在咫尺，人不知何時已經移動到他身邊，一把又將剛踏出家的自己拖回房內，速速的闔上大門。

　　是他大意了，很早以前就相中這一帶沒什麼複雜人士出入，基本都是年長者圖個清靜養老的選擇，也鮮少有年輕人願意住遠離市區的通勤地點。看來是碰上了一個現代少有的勤儉持家為省租屋費的乖孩子了。

　　「嗚哈——」大男孩被利威爾捂嘴半天，鬆開時吸了一大口氣。

　　「喂、小子。」

　　「是——」利威爾一大聲，這有點像小崽子的小鬼突然就努力正色起來，模樣有點蠢。

　　「剛才看到的事，我不准你說出去，還有今後也不許與我有所往來。」他說話的神態動作像極了圍事的頭子，相信這樣小夥子應該不會添亂。

　　「我不會的！我剛才只是、只是太驚訝了不小心出了聲，我完全無意張揚。」

　　「你以為口說無憑別人就會照單全收嗎？你這樣的說詞在外頭…」利威爾從剛才把男孩推回屋裡後就覺得渾身不對勁，明明只有眼前比自己高個個頭的人，卻猶如在外邊活動一樣，有無數視線盯著自己，就在自己訓話，餘光瞟見時總算明白了，是那幾乎貼滿、掛滿的，自己的海報。

　　「我第一次見識到什麼是狂熱飯了…」

　　眼前的人晃神了下才意識到自己羞於見人的秘密就呈現在自己崇拜的對象面前，雖然急於掩蓋一切，但更急切於男人的交代。

　　「那個…我、我絕對會保守秘密！能否通融點，我不想以後遇見阿克曼先生卻只能頭低低的略過連招呼都不能打，我想，至少以後能跟您說聲早安…」孩子自顧自央求起來，眼角還紅紅的，如果有狗耳朵，估計都垂下來了。

　　「還真是自以為是的傢伙啊。」看在這有天然小動物影子的份上，利威爾默許了少年的請求。

　　孩子名叫艾倫。平凡的早晨自那之後雖然多了個招呼自己的人，但頻率也沒有為生活帶來多誇張的改變，偶爾他會看見類似遲到，匆匆出門的身影，或是倒垃圾的時候碰上正邋裡邋遢的自己。

　　有過幾次，艾倫為避免男人的身分曝光會接過他的東西，或者自然的與利威爾對談，製造只是同為鄰居住戶的表象。也或許趁機靠近自己吧？在這那麼多年了還需要人幫忙掩護嗎？算了就不戳破他了，至少看上去還蠻拼命的。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「對不起，只是，看到阿克曼先生的鬍渣。」

　　他順著孩子的話撫了撫下巴勾起唇角。

　　「呵、幻滅了嗎？」利威爾從事的模特職業沒有單一的走向，但多數時候都是在於展現自己的線條，像他這樣的青少年會沉迷一個男性模特，想也知道多少是從中找到了中性美。

　　「不是，是……因為……這個樣子也好帥……不知不覺，看過頭了……」

　　似乎不完全是那麼回事。

　　「你這傢伙有點可愛啊。」

　　很快，利威爾就意識到了，不止是成為模特，偏離原本夢想的樸素單調的一生，沒有討到老婆，那至少也想圖個單身的自由與清靜，沒想到，他栽在一個小自己一輪的男孩子手裡。

　　「阿克曼先生平日的休閒都是什麼？」

　　「泡茶。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「——不愧是超級名模！連休閒都相當高雅！」

　　「你剛剛停頓了對吧！」

　　收了收聲，他靠上椅背，手臂隨興搭在上頭。

　　「我討厭吵雜的環境，就算想一人去些地方，但也就因為一個人沒跟友人一起，反倒更容易被認出來，正好我愛喝茶，休息日也就一壺茶配一本書了。」

　　「公眾人物果然有他辛苦的地方，所以完全沒有其他休閒了嗎？」

　　「還是有，上健身房、電影、私房餐廳…」他偏頭扳扳指節細數，沒注意到孩子為他認真答覆的樣子眼睛都燦爛的發亮「總之要不挑人少的地點，要不小心翼翼。」

　　「如果是我，我也確實會不想要這樣的生活，可是這樣我就看不到阿克曼先生了。」

　　「小子、你是彎的？」男人挑眉，一手抵著下頷撐在桌上。他倒有點好奇了，男粉絲都像他這樣的？

　　「才不是！而且對阿克曼先生的崇拜才不是那麼膚淺的情感！」

　　「齁，這樣嘛……」他尾音拉的意味深長，而本人並不知道，他性感的磁嗓擊潰艾倫無數次「既然如此崇拜我的話，要你幫個忙也不會介意吧？」

　　「當然！能夠幫到您是求之不得。」

　　「陪我去看《告白》，快要下檔了我實在不想錯過，雖然不熱門，但最近同檔期的賣座人太多了，你就跟往常一樣，做我的暗樁，明白嗎？」

　　「明白……」

　　「就如泡茶，我的興趣就是這樣，可能有些無聊，就拜託你了。」看艾倫露出意料之中的神情，他搔搔後腦勺接話，不過卻被對方完全反駁。

　　「怎麼會無聊！我一直都想去看這部，可是朋友沒一個搭理我的，阿克曼先生竟然是同好！請一定要帶上我！」

　　是否該稱這為，天作之合？

 

　　該不該化妝？  
　　他是沒有這習慣，也不怎麼喜歡那些化妝品裡的香粉味，只是他竟然產生倒垃圾時的早晨都不會有的顧慮，外出還這般模樣小傢伙會失望吧？可是不為任何事而拘束不就是一直以來抗衡的？  
　　好似測試，但他沒料到那個總是繞著自己轉的人也能夠以不多修飾的樣子與自己同行。利威爾身著素色白上衣搭個西裝外套，艾倫則是套休閒服、圍條紅圍巾烘托，兩人不約而同的極簡風，讓人不禁有所聯想。

　　吃著一桶爆米花，不時兩人的指頭會勾在一起，利威爾發誓，電影的精彩程度絕對是令人目不轉睛無暇顧及的。  
　　艾倫完全專注在他期待已久的電影上，就算今天是作為掩飾而陪自己的偶像前來、就算吃著同一筒爆米花、就算時不時碰到利威爾的手，他完全忘了彼此身份的不同與平時卑躬屈膝的反應，像是旁邊坐著的是自己的友人般自在。

　　其實這也正是利威爾感受到的。

　　利威爾的臉突然擋在少年面前，等到重新看見畫面時，雖然劇情進展不會接不上，但彼此已經錯過緊張的一幕。

　　他們在少年砸破少女腦袋的一幕前接了吻。

　　幾秒後，艾倫才壓低聲音。

　　「阿…阿克曼先生…」

　　「叫我利威爾。」

　　「利威爾先生，我好像…被您掰彎了…」

 

＊＊＊

　　交往，都是些社會男女愛情遊戲的縮影，“麻煩”的其一代名詞。可他跟叫艾倫耶格爾的人提出了這個要求。  
　　艾倫退了原本的小房間搬來和自己一起，雖然被大作文章的風險上升，空間也略顯擁擠，但是被小幸福填滿。

　　這是他本來的人生計畫裡完全沒有的。

　　原先還有空間的臥室又多塞了一張床，因為艾倫表示太緊張，不多準備一張床的話他整晚都不必闔眼了。  
　　當然日子久了，偶爾才會跟利威爾分開睡。

　　他明明是個享受清幽的人，意外地立刻就習慣了多一個人陪伴的生活，雖然小鬼偶爾毛毛躁躁，但每天起床就有顆專屬的小太陽兜著自己轉、照亮自己，心裡也跟著暖。

　　艾倫還是學生，有時出門的時間比男人還早，利威爾也開啟了照顧後生晚輩的本能，給人準備早餐或是打理些生活瑣碎，相當得心應手。

　　「您一直這樣照顧我的話，我都不好意思住下了…」

　　「艾倫，我們已經在一起了，我愛你，我想照顧你是自然的。」

　　「愛…愛……我？」

　　「對啊，你，我愛你。」

　　「高高在上的，國民情人利威爾先生…愛我…」

　　「是啊，感到驕傲吧。」

　　簡單真摯的情話，艾倫又當機了。

　　偶爾利威爾回到他的小窩了，還不見小崽子的蹤影，迎接他的是過去習慣的一片漆黑，開了燈，他稍稍為這樣的自己淺笑慨歎。

　　我愛你。  
　　愛情，什麼是愛情？你什麼時候如此熟悉了？連肉麻話也說的臉不紅氣不喘。只是因為遇上艾倫了，不曾有過的感覺便洶湧的充盈內心。

　　身體由下襬掙脫帽T的束縛，交叉在雙臂上，袒裸的上身湊巧在連身鏡前展露，靈光一閃，他從口袋掏出手機對著鏡像拍了一張傳給少年，並附上一句“記得刪掉”，對面果然如期傳來了一連串激動的貼圖，以表主人的不知所措。  
　　近距離看迷弟的反應太有趣了，利威爾相當沉迷各種作弄少年的方式，變相抓緊了小男友的胃口，不過雖說自己也重視健康，剛好的體脂肪、身體質量對機能總歸是好的，但他對於美的審視，幾乎可說是零。  
　　他可以覺得動物的幼崽可愛，但對嬰兒或小小孩無感，甚至只覺得是麻煩的來源。他會覺得體態美好的女性順眼，但不會為此怦然心動。就連自己迷倒粉絲男飯的體格，在本人眼裡，不過是鍛鍊後硬梆梆的肉塊而已。  
　　欽羨他的同事和一路支持的友人無一不是抱怨他這人簡直暴殄天物，你不要給我們好了！這是他最常聽到的一句話。

　　他對美醜、可人、動人，一點想法也沒有，直到遇上艾倫，在他身上得到的也不是對人的熱誠，而是少年透著一股近似於生活的味道，不特別、稀鬆平常，但於他而言難能可貴。

　　他把今天剛輸出的第一批新定裝海報丟入臥室裡，小了點的那張床旁邊的海報筒，讓它跟其他夥伴們團圓。  
　　就算退租了原本的房子，利威爾也沒狠到要少年清掉自己的寶貝，好在艾倫一張張套了膜捲起來，他可沒有自戀到能夠整天盯著滿屋子自己照片還不起雞皮疙瘩。

　　臥室內呈現一個逗趣的畫面，兩張床之間的狹小走道如同分水嶺，利威爾一直睡的床就算多了艾倫，也仍然維持它本來的整齊。  
　　而分水嶺另一側，艾倫的緊急避難用小床則是一個堡壘般的基地，床上除了中間艾倫躺出的空位外，周圍擺滿了他偶像的印刷周邊——印有利威爾的浴巾、運動汗巾、地墊、披肩，靠著牆的直角更成了艾倫直接擺放自己錄製的影片祭壇。

　　嘛，這也是一種愛的形式，他也很佩服自己的適應力。  
　　只是在他本人不知道的情況下，似乎被做成了些自己無法理解的商品大肆掠奪消費者的錢財。

　　希望他這輩子不會遭天譴。  
　　然而自家人也算貢獻了不少GDP。他將一小疊零花偷偷塞在小床的枕頭下。

　　洗漱完畢，他跟時下年輕人一般愛躺著滑手機，只不過他是閱覽網路平台的免費讀物，他不改睡前需要文字的習慣，沈浸在剩下三分之一的《羅生門》，連艾倫打工結束到家了都沒發覺。

　　孩子靜悄悄的開門進到臥房更衣，結果瞥見了拱起的被窩裡一絲絲的光亮。

　　「诶、那麼晚了您還沒睡，會起不來的。」艾倫輕輕的爬上床，拉開被子一角望向裡邊和男人對話。

　　「我是一直都晚睡，習慣了。」

　　「您還敢說，住一起才知道，您超會賴床的。」

　　「老樣子，明天叫我起床的任務就交給你了，新兵。」

　　拍了拍不服氣的人，他翻過身縮在角落，在浴室的規律花灑催眠下，後來有些迷糊的抱住了鑽進被窩裡準備就寢的人。

　　縱使在一起才清楚一些瑣碎之處，但少年反而覺得無上光榮，不論是賴床和睡相差，全都成了小迷弟甜滋滋的秘密。  
　　至於睡相差，艾倫現在正承受著。  
　　倒不是拳打腳踢那般難熬，利威爾只是手腳壓在艾倫身上，或是親吻。  
　　  
　　問題就是這個了，親吻。

　　電影院那次連朋友都稱不上的愛慕對象與粉絲的關係，他們就是因為一個吻開始交往。而自那之後，便是利威爾非常禮貌的討吻，以及他從不知道的，睡懵之後的一連串霸道強吻。

　　模特兒男友的吻，艾倫不可能抗拒，也不想吵醒利威爾，但每當他把舌頭伸進來，在意識飄遠之前他總會有個清晰的疑惑。

　　他真的睡著了嗎？

　　舌頭似乎還被對方吮著，對於沒什麼戀愛經驗的人來說像是在腦海裡炸開一朵朵煙花。他緊緊揪住被角，下意識屏氣斂息，雖然不多，就他們相處時的了解，利威爾不是個特別著重情慾的人，更別提流連花叢，只是這吻技，也許天生吧，足夠對付他這種小處男了。

　　「嗚…哈……」真的是，殺傷力強大且各方面驚人的夢遊啊…

　　折騰一番，利威爾靠在他的枕邊傳來平穩的呼吸聲，艾倫帶著紅撲撲的耳根子，在男人的臉頰親了一下道過晚安。

　　自從跟利威爾住一塊，他所需的入眠時間變長了。

 

＊＊＊

　　「去你的老子不幹了——」

　　「萬萬不可啊男神！這種話不能亂說……」見人將服裝扔在地上甩頭就走，妝師和給人遞水的小妹又再度上演主子與奴僕的戲碼，跟在額爆青筋的利威爾屁股後三跪九叩。

　　利威爾今天又和企劃組談不攏，事實上這場面也不是第一次發生，大夥也不認為他是擺架子，畢竟男神只想宅在家的心思是眾所皆知。  
　　他想撒手不幹，那都是真的。

　　「男神求冷靜，你走了我們的飯碗就沒了！」

　　「哪有放搖錢樹走的道理！」幾個不怕死的場器仗著人多，算計氣焰至少能壓過利威爾，沒想到在臭臉男神面前不過小巫見大巫。

　　「很、好，垃圾話你們都敢直說了，膽子肥了。」

　　「嗚哇哇哇救命啊導演，快阻止利威爾啊！」

　　幾個大男生瞬間嚇的跟小貓一樣連滾帶爬，坐在地的扯住導演褲腳，還站的住的躲在導演身後。

　　「哎呀哎呀這又怎麼啦？利威爾你哪裡不滿了？」

　　「你還敢說啊臭老頭，最初你答應我最基本的，只接一般平面與廣告——」利威爾怒不可遏，誰知導演還只是聳個肩打馬虎。

　　「是啊，所以現在有什麼問題呢？」

　　「問題可大了！你自己說說這是什麼東西——」

　　「嗯…哦、哦這不是這次的特攝服裝嘛！已經到啦！真是好極了！別在那囉哩囉唆的換好準備上工了——所有人先就定位——」

　　導演抬手拍了數個響掌趕著大夥，而利威爾則是一個逼近，咬牙切齒的怒火已經燒的大家都能感覺到溫度了。

　　「我——不拍這種作品。」

　　聽見男人的形容詞導演像是受了打擊一般露出不可置信的神情，手撫胸口故作正經駁斥。

　　「什麼這種作品？！請你、用、更藝術的角度，去感受它。」

　　「哈、穿的人不是你你才能跟我他媽胡謅這種鬼話。」

　　「老是粗話掛嘴上的男神也好帥哦…」

　　「對啊，兇巴巴炸毛的感覺最可愛了！」導演到場了，剛才驚慌失措的工作人員們又有閒繼續視姦他們的天菜。

　　「是的，穿的人不是我，你才是我們大當家，全部人靠你的臉蛋吃飯，換上。」

　　「不換。」

　　「這回真要罷工了？」導演抬高了音調，也只是換來利威爾更加堅定的一聲，不換。他佯裝煩惱的抓抓頭髮，接著用與剛才不同的音量道「小男友沒得看到一定很失望。」

　　聽到關鍵詞，男人突然僵住了。鋒利的眼刀射向那個呼口氣吹吹甲面、一派輕鬆的老狐狸。

　　「瞞的再周延也逃不過我的法眼的，利威爾你就從了吧，況且，什麼都不是了的你，你的粉絲小男友喜歡你什麼？」

　　「你他媽……」

　　最後拍攝如期的順利進行了，在鏡頭前的利威爾眼神是到位的，心卻是死的。凡事都有個意外，而最意外的便是導演正是利威爾的剋星。

　　導演又再度贏得勝利。

　　利威爾想辭職不幹不是一兩天的事，但他總有把柄被掐著走不了，如今滴水不漏的私事還暴露了，臭老頭想要自己大紅大紫，就算是公佈個人隱私讓自己炒上版面也在所不惜。  
　　自己對人群已經覺得倍感頭疼，他不希望艾倫為此跟著捲入泥沼。

 

＊＊＊

　　今天沒有打工，少年買了些現成的料理，手腕上掛了數個提袋，歸心似箭地欲要奔回小窩，忽然在人潮中捕捉到那抹埋藏氣息的身影。  
　　在外頭不能公然叫住男人，艾倫都是加快腳步跟到他身邊的，只是還沒說上話，就看人走得有些歪歪扭扭，漫不經心的模樣。

　　「晚上好，您餓了吧。」

　　是艾倫。

　　「嗯…」利威爾看見男孩，只是抿抿唇，拉出一個弧度，他帶著口罩，孩子由他柔和下來的眼神判斷出熟悉的笑容，可人明顯相當疲倦。

　　艾倫看他不太對勁，也不好在外頭說，移動到利威爾身側，悄悄拉住衣角快步，一面麻利的在人潮中開路。  
　　進到建築，艾倫看利威爾的眼神渙散，自己抬膝撐起包包撈找鑰匙，盡量快些給人進到屋裡，正打算趕緊將晚餐拿到廚房盛裝，男人已經靠到他背上。

　　「您還好嗎？應該沒有感冒吧？看起來很累。」艾倫回過身揭下男人的鴨舌帽，一手拂過臉頰，一手覆在利威爾的額上感覺溫度。

　　看著小男友儼然像個陪伴自己多年的老伴，不禁輕輕眨了眨眼。

　　「我先去洗澡。」

　　「好，您慢慢洗，出來就能吃晚飯了。」

　　不止是今天的拍攝主題是原因，不知怎麼的，今天的總時長也沒突破紀錄，但卻比以往都要來的疲累，反應在他的行動上。肢體微微不協調、精神不集中，連腦子都有些不好使。  
　　利威爾脫掉襯衫前忘記先解開第一顆釦子和袖釦，衣服卡在臂上和脖子，想要蹭回去礙於兩隻手都被固定了，呈現進退不得的局面。  
　　平常的他，為了面子再怎麼樣也會想辦法掙脫，但頓失氣力的此刻他果斷放棄直接尋求外援。

　　「艾倫……」

　　「怎麼了？」艾倫的高聲由廚房傳來，他明明有聽見利威爾喊他的，卻遲遲等不到後續回應「嗯？利威爾先生——」

　　從碰頭就怪怪的，少年不免擔心，速速卸了圍裙往男人的方向去。

　　「利威爾先——噗…」艾倫沒忍住那一聲笑，看見人他就明白了，利威爾正呈現像被人惡整的樣子，站得直挺雙臂高舉，上身裸露但頭卡在衣服內，像市面量產的瘦長型兔子布偶（fumo兔）。

　　「喂、幫幫我。」

　　「哈哈，這就來了，您怎麼回事啊？糊裡糊塗的。」孩子還笑得清亮，在幫忙解開釦子的過程中才突然意識到，他離利威爾的身體相當近。

　　專心專心，拖拖拉拉會著涼的，不過期間他不止偷看了好多次，還在幫利威爾脫下襯衫的瞬間一路由肩膀滑過前胸至腹部。

　　「謝了。」

　　「哦，哦…不、不要緊，您慢慢洗…」利威爾沒注意到小傢伙的異狀，散散的闔上浴室門。等到裡邊傳出流水的聲響，確定能夠覆蓋外頭任何一丁點動靜，艾倫幾乎是忍住了打滾的衝動盯著自己的手跪在地上無聲吶喊。

　　我我我…剛才摸到利威爾先生的腹肌啦！！！好硬！還有胸肌也好結實啊！這這這就是同居的福利啊！

　　利威爾幾乎不接有露出身子的廣告，就算覺得撩也都是從眼神、肢體上的，單是手錶、飾品的廣告就足以勾去觀眾與粉絲的神智。

　　話說，明明外表是那麼精瘦的體型，完全看不出衣服底下是人間兇器啊！到底是怎麼藏得？！  
　　不行不行，趕緊去忙吧，艾倫耶格爾你已經是世界上最幸運的人了，要是被利威爾先生看到這醜態的話會被討厭的，收斂、收斂。

　　艾倫覺得他不能再想下去了，再繼續意淫難保等下用餐他不會不經意在利威爾面前露出下流的表情。小夥子拍拍臉頰，打消這汙穢的念頭。

　　利威爾機械式的沖去了頭髮、身體上的泡沫，急不可耐的泡入熱水裡，大概出於不是那麼情願（是非常不情願），肌肉在拍攝時由於激動的情緒尚未舒緩顯得緊繃，收工後套上外出的裝束時，身體已經不斷以痠痛抗議。  
　　臉蛋什麼的不能吃啊…只是有幸有那外表，歲數上已經老大不小了根本堪不起興奮的年輕妝師們折騰。

　　主題拍攝服裝總共有四套，本來一套就夠煎熬了，談妥的企劃也是這份主題不急，拍攝完一套就先繼續上工最近就要送件的案子，誰知一換上，他似乎突然能夠理解何謂豺狼虎豹了……

　　服裝部和妝師們全瘋了，直嚷嚷要求導演今日一發完結，也不管本人的意願，大夥壓著就把衣服扒了換下一套，就連男性staff也沒人是跟利威爾站同一國的，跟著起哄不知被偷拍了多少要被流到網路平台上了…

　　去他的男女通吃…

　　他抹了把臉，將瀏海往後撩，沒拍過裸身今天這一口氣是給公司吃乾抹淨了…他後仰抵在浴缸邊的磚面上，想著何時才能像藝人、歌手那般，來個颯爽的脫退宣言，接著完全隱居，把所有時間留著與艾倫遠走高飛。

　　他睜開眼望著天花板發神。其實今天會如此，他是最清楚的。

　　「不再作為模特，粉絲小男友喜歡我什麼？」

　　如果卸下了模特這份工作帶來的一切光環，艾倫還想跟自己在一起嗎？  
　　說到底，每個人都是為這張臉才搭理的，但他也會老，現在三十後半還能被稱為熟男的魅力，那以後呢？他又能在艾倫面前維持男神的樣子多久？

　　他們會在一起的基茁也是建立在艾倫是自己的粉絲，如果不是他又怎會想每天與一個男人有所接觸。況且他還年輕，他並不是因為自己的性子而開始愛慕的，他還不懂愛的全貌，等一切消磨完後，你就只是個沒特色又無趣死板的大叔…

　　他長嘆一口氣，緩緩滑入水裡，平靜的水面冒出三三兩兩的水泡，一個個的破裂聲隔著水體清晰的導入利威爾的耳膜裡。

　　他不太能想像，哪天艾倫會離開自己的可能。

 

＊＊＊

　　稍稍注意到利威爾有異樣的情況之後，男人似乎都很疲憊，可少年不敢貿然詢問什麼，就算他們在交往，艾倫認為這是尊重。  
　　不是自己涉及的領域，除非本人願意，否則他不打算隨便打腫臉充胖子的打包票，利威爾先生有什麼煩惱可以跟我談，這樣不負責任又沒建樹的話他是不會未經大腦輕易出口的。

　　但是私下行動可是小迷弟的強項。  
　　網路是最可怕卻也最萬能的地方，他有預感由此著手也許就能得知利威爾先生疲倦的蛛絲馬跡，從那樣子看應該是遇到了麻煩或困擾吧…等等！難道是有人黑利威爾先生嗎？！作為資深元老骨灰級的利威爾粉，過去也曾有過在利威爾官方推特號上的謾罵批評，可是他艾倫耶格爾上去掐架的。  
　　豈有此理讓本大爺瞧瞧是哪裡的害蟲，我還不開小號群驅逐你！

　　電腦螢幕同時跳了幾個視窗出來，檢查官方那是否鬧的沸沸揚揚、自己因為得到利威爾了也就許久沒開的個人網頁，同時掃蕩著私密社團有無釋出什麼第一線消息。食指在滾輪上大肆撥弄都不見相關消息，難道搞錯方向了？正要關閉網頁時，動態正巧刷新了。

　　“大興奮！男神的第一次！！！”

　　啊哈！果然！  
　　哪裡來的第一次誰跟你第一次，利威爾先生的男友可是我！  
　　一組縮圖相簿突然頂上來，還打著不三不四的標題，艾倫完全不怕利威爾背著自己的可能，這唯有是抹黑與人格侮辱，這社員是誰？我還不叫管理員把你踢出去，不對，在踢出去之前先讓我懟死你！

　　鼠標在相簿點下，隔了幾秒，猶如貓咪被突如其來的轟天響雷嚇的彈起炸毛，少年哇的一聲連人帶椅往後翻倒，跌在地上久久不起。

　　剛才那是什麼？？？  
　　摔個底朝天的孩子睜著他圓亮的綠眸子，心裡一時半刻無法平復。

　　那不是輿論攻擊或造謠，而是一組新一期雜誌的圖透。據說是有工作人員潛伏在這社團裡，偶爾會爆出現場的拍攝情況。  
　　這次也不例外，只是那照片…

　　艾倫的手艱難的扶上桌邊，先是一點髮絲，再來是一個棕色的腦袋瓜，然後才是艾倫露出桌面的雙眼。他緩緩抬頭，好似這樣剛才看到的畫面就會大轉變。視線往上，嗯，剛才讓人受驚的，全都是真的。

　　那是一組以中古世紀馬服為主題的攝影。

　　「嗚哇哇啊……這什麼？！太…太誇張了吧…這可以？！」

　　整個特攝的第一張，就是利威爾的正面照，站的挺拔，手輕鬆的垂放在兩側，握著馬鞭。  
　　長襬馬甲的前襟，交叉的拉繩後是簡直快要蹦開的肌肉線條，利威爾穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉的本事艾倫已經親眼見證過了，但視線再往下，就是剛才他整個人從椅子上摔下的主因。

　　那是騎馬專用的彈性褲，剪裁與版型上等的包復下，是勒出形狀的…器官。

　　同一套款式有數張不同的姿態，雖然隔著衣服，但反之也就僅僅是隔著那層布料，明明是都還沒坦誠相見過的二人，幾乎等於看光了利威爾的小兄弟，瞬間由臉頰燒到耳根子。少年只得抬起手摀住眼睛，頁面往下，艾倫又禁不住好奇的打開指縫窺視。

　　太露骨了吧，做模特原來那麼犧牲的嘛？那清楚的程度可是連擺的位置都看的一清二楚啊…話說卡在那，利威爾先生不痛嗎？而且…看上去，直挺挺的…

　　孩子突然用手在螢幕上筆劃，拉大虎口抓了利威爾的身高又抓了襠部，接著拿了把尺。

　　「13？！」男孩下意識的驚叫隨即趕緊摀住自己的嘴，一時心虛張望屋內。

　　天啊…這真的太誇張了，上天基本是公平的，養分除了身高根本都體現在肉體上啦。

　　鬼迷心竅地，他站起身，尺隨意的擺放在鼠蹊部。

　　都…都進到肚子裡了……等等等等我在想什麼啊！

　　他也是個正常男性，艾倫譴責自己的同時才如夢初醒般，自從搬來和利威爾一起住，他們交往多久了，他就有多久沒自個兒快活過。

　　老天，艾倫耶格爾你現在是在欲求不滿嘛，怎麼可以…

　　天曉得對利威爾男神男神的喊，在艾倫腦海裡還真成了神仙一樣的存在，是完美而神聖的，他的利威爾先生是個無欲無求的人，自然，潛意識中就淡化了生理需要，現在被這重炮一激，什麼邪念都來了。

　　怎麼辦、怎麼辦啊…  
　　少年失措的揉著頭髮，眼前簡直都產生了小天使與小惡魔的幻覺，純潔的小艾倫告訴他，快快把電腦關了，年輕人多讀點書，少想有的沒的，然而黑色的小艾倫只是賊賊的笑著要他往下看——

　　完了。硬了。

　　「利威爾先生求求您一定要原諒我，一切都怪您長得太好看了。」

　　少年一邊欲哭無淚叨念，一邊把他嘴裡說的誇張露骨照拷貝了一份存入手機。

 

＊＊＊

　　利威爾有些發悶的揮著鍋鏟，把一部分無法排解的細微怒意發洩在炒蛋上，不知怎麼搞的，開始擔憂之餘，艾倫突然又不敢跟自己睡了。

　　起初的羞澀可以理解，隔多久了為何這麼突然，還好死不死在這敏感時刻，更奇怪的無非是，艾倫行為上的改變。

　　「我出門了——」

　　「喂！等等你這小子——我已經給你準備了早飯，嘁…」

　　聽到大門闔上的聲響，就清楚又給人溜了。  
　　利威爾想不明白，為何這麼湊巧的艾倫開始躲著自己，除了最一開始透露過自己對工作不上心外，對方不可能現在就預想自己隱退的打算。

　　最近憔悴了？有細紋了？  
　　早飯沒怎麼動他就沒胃口了，戴上口罩前對著鏡子瞧了又瞧也理不出頭緒。

　　最膚淺卻最重要的外表沒出事啊，一樣是很好的狀態，百思不得其解的期間，他一邊動手定期的掃除好分散自己的思緒，然而卻清出了將思緒攪得更加混亂的東西。

　　在艾倫的床底下，掃出了幾個衛生紙團…  
　　艾倫不會有亂丟垃圾的舉動，這是藏得，或是遺漏的，看他最近走的如此匆忙，且家裡的垃圾都會在早上一併被拿走。  
　　接著他在洗衣籃裡發現塞在衣物堆底層濕漉的內褲，那是已經清洗過的。  
　　男人一手扶上額角，這麼簡單的事他該料到，但奇怪的點來了，可以不說但為何要躲呢？也不是大不了無法啟齒的事，同為男性還是伴侶，是因為自己看起來對他沒意思？

　　他不是沒有情慾，只是看著他的小崽子不知為何就沈浸在這樣健全交往的恬淡生活裡了。

　　該不會就是從這裡出差錯的？  
　　艾倫對自己終究是歸類於偶像崇拜，情感寄託也許另有其人？

　　顫抖的手將撢子的棍子給握斷了，利威爾突然發覺，天真的人撼動自己的本事簡直成精了。

　　感謝今天是休息日，也感謝就算疲勞積累也晚睡的習慣，他才能夠順利的撐到孩子打工結束，預備生擒。

　　鑰匙插入鎖孔才轉一圈半，接著就是從內部打開，人就被拉進玄關按在門板上，利威爾實在無法還慢條斯理的等人脫下外套，規規矩矩坐下來談了。

　　「你幹嘛最近都避著我？」

　　「什、什麼？！怎麼可能！」對啊怎麼可能，他是怎麼發覺那件事的——

　　「那麼最近做什麼都早早出門摸黑了才願意回來？你打工不是每天。」

　　「沒有，真的沒什麼事…學校也忙…」

　　「真的？你最好別騙我。」

　　完了啊…利威爾先生看起來很生氣，果然因為我的行為太膚淺了。

　　「那你能否解釋一下你丟在床底下的衛生紙？還有那洗好不給我知道的內褲？」

　　「…」怎麼會有漏的我明明收拾乾淨了！

　　「都是男人何必躲？老實交代，我會視情況放過對方。」

　　「…………………………哈啊？？？」

　　「我說了，視、情、況。」

　　「等等……什麼對方？哈？？？」

　　「艾倫——你直說，我們才能一起處理。」

　　「到底怎麼直說，還有利威爾先生您想多了！」

　　「怎麼我想多？！我一直都沒碰你，我也是今天才突然恍然大悟，但那一切不是我對你沒感覺，是我喜歡我們在一起的時光。」

　　艾倫從沒見過這樣的利威爾，他相當慌亂，從他的話語中聽出了對感情的誤解和不安，艾倫的秘密不過小事，卻造成男人如此大的心理疙瘩，頃刻間彷彿銳物直捅心臟。

　　「光是你在我身邊，就很幸福…」利威爾的眼神裡透露著近乎低姿態的懇求。

　　「利威爾先生…是我有錯在先，但，我想隱瞞的，只是這個而已。」艾倫拿出自己的手機面向利威爾，桌面正是那天的拍攝原片「我是您的狂熱飯啊…消息來源是一定有的，然後…因為…因為…這張照片太衝擊了，可是又好帥，明知要小心流傳卻還是存了，然後就…腦海一直揮之不去…」

　　「…只是這個？」

　　「嗯…我剛還以為，您是因為發現了，覺得我膚淺正在生氣…」

　　「艾倫，就真的只是因為這個？」利威爾突然掐住了少年的肩頭，激動的有些生疼，但多的是那亟欲尋求答案的神色。

　　「真的、利威——」就只是這樣的理由而已，沒有喜歡別人。艾倫還沒說完，利威爾就將人抵在門板上吻，舌頭撬開了未緊閉的牙關。

　　這是第一次實際的深吻了，是在利威爾有意識的狀態下，出自男人自身的慾念。

　　「呼嗯……」

　　艾倫被勾的也順應身心回應，舌尖也開始主動跟著男人的律動打著圈，交纏、吞嚥，雙臂自然地環上利威爾的後頸。他的眼眶變得濕潤，大概是因為很舒服，情人之間的吻充斥溫柔，少年感受到這段純真感情中的愛，小小的，需要彼此去呵護。

　　分開時，他們的額頭靠在一起，兩人都微微喘著，利威爾伸手撫了撫少年臉頰紅潤的部份，輕聲著還好嗎？孩子只是眨眨眼，閃著濕潤的瞳眸輕輕點頭，接著瑟瑟的又湊了上去。

　　「討厭嗎？」

　　「不…」他們唇貼著唇，在纏綿間空出點機會交談，利威爾眷戀孩子唇瓣的柔軟，上下唇輕輕抿住吸附，令孩子只能含糊的說。

　　「您在睡夢中早就這樣強吻過我了。」

　　「是嘛，那麼熟睡中的我實在太睿智了。」

　　「呼呼、臭美。」利威爾摟緊艾倫的腰、少年捧著男人的雙頰，淺淺的哼笑著。他們相擁而眠，現在是頭一次感受到彼此的心音極其靠近。

　　「所以那些衛生紙是？」

　　「因為……唔……」

　　「想著我？」本想嫌男人不會看氣氛，被這麼直白問頭頂都要燒起來了，艾倫本來橫在鼻樑的紅不斷擴張範圍，只能埋在利威爾頸窩邊代替答覆。

　　「嗬、我突然有好多話想問你。」

　　「我也是。」

　　孩子任憑男人捧住屁股整個抱起，利威爾騰手鎖了門便把人抱回臥室。  
　　艾倫縮在床頭曲著膝，心裡還在為剛才的吻翻騰，利威爾坐在床沿離他不遠的位置，但卻背對著他。

　　「艾倫、你有想過，如果我不是模特了，那麼你會怎麼看我？」

　　孩子聽到男人突如其來的問話，感覺似乎觸及到什麼卻又立即遠離，因此他只是微啟著唇，還沒決定該如何回答。

　　「就算不是出於本人，時間也會淘汰我，我比你大的多，總有一天會老，會不再發光。」

　　「那就……淘汰吧。」

　　少年看見男人發顫的背影，細微不想讓人察覺，但也清楚言詞的表面是多麼令他難堪。

　　「我的意思絕非是利威爾先生輸人，在我心中您永遠是第一名的巨星，也不想您輸，但如果哪天您不再耀眼，又怎麼樣？」他嚥嚥口水，瞳眸顫動，視線不時飄向利威爾，確認他還冷靜地在消化自己慢慢整理出想說的所有話「利威爾先生以為我，沒頭沒腦的就接受一段感情了嗎？或許是吧，您如果要我條列出理由，我恐怕給不出什麼動人的答案，但我只想告訴您，就算您不發光了，我也不想退出，我不想讓給人。」

　　他抱著雙臂靠在膝上，將臉頰窩在臂彎裡，一邊述說著的感情，跟剛才接吻時一樣，洋溢著一種暖和的幸福。

　　「可能您不記得了，我曾經回答過，要是這樣的生活是我的，我寧可不要，可是我就看不到發光發熱的利威爾先生了。但是現在不同了，不管您是什麼模樣，都是我的，這才是最重要的。不止是您，我愛上的，是有您一起的日子。」

　　「看來，沒搞清楚心意的，是我嘛。」

　　「是啊，沒想到利威爾先生那麼頭腦簡單怕麻煩的人心思如此細膩。」

　　「——你話中有話啊。」

　　艾倫內心稍稍有點歉疚，嫌對方想得太多，但相對發現是自己察覺的太少，以為凡事都以身份差別藉故不管就能顯得自己沉穩，實則缺乏了關心伴侶的責任。

　　「換我問利威爾先生了，雖然好像差不多知道事情來龍去脈。」

　　「啊、啊…」

　　「您非常不情願接這次拍攝對吧？」

　　「對。」

　　「然後老想著辭職的念頭突然萌生了我哪天就不再愛您的概念？」

　　「是。」

　　「利威爾先生…那個…那時，不痛嗎？卡這麼緊的感覺……」

　　「我又不是勃起狀態當然不疼。」

　　「什麼——！」

　　「啊？」

　　「怎麼、怎麼可能…那，那不就，勃起的話會更……」

　　「會更怎麼樣？」男人突然逼近到艾倫眼前，而且感覺跟以往的印象不同，多了一分危險的氣息。

　　「色小鬼對我那麼好奇的話，自己確認看看不就得了？我可是你的男友啊。」不等人消化，利威爾就拉過艾倫的手按在自己鼓脹成一塊的胯部上「它現在就為你硬了。」

　　好熱。而且艾倫稍微掙扎的動作反而由掌心傳來了火燙的勃動。

　　少年的臉紅的像個熟透的蘋果，在利威爾開始拉著他的手在胯間上下摩擦時，孩子只覺得頭一熱，鼻尖就有了微溫的觸感。

　　「噗、你這小夥子…」

　　「不要笑我…」

　　利威爾棲身，舔去了艾倫的鼻血。

　　「知道我為什麼硬嗎？接吻只佔了一點成分，是你的那番話，非常動人。」他幾乎壓在少年身上，溫熱的吐息呼在孩子的耳殼。

　　氣氛似乎…有些不妙。兩人都發覺到了。

　　他們又吻在一塊，利威爾開始剝自己的衣服，艾倫微瞇的視線瞧見了也躁動的跟著脫，嘴唇難分難捨之際還是仰賴對方幫忙拉開衣服，脫了上衣還不夠，打起下半身的主意。  
　　之前一直有著無聲默契，並非刻意但彼此心照不宣，突然的大進展兩人的內心皆是緊張與發現新大陸般的激動。

　　保持鎮靜艾倫，不然會破壞氣氛的…啊啊啊利威爾先生的腰好壯！不行不行，太丟臉了，嗚哇哇毛果然是有修過的！那、那裡好大！太大了吧？！顏色好深，太色了、太色了，這個人太犯規了！！！

　　保持禮貌利威爾，不然會破壞氣氛的…唔、艾倫的乳頭也太粉了！不行不行，這樣太下流了，腰好滑啊…皮膚也挺不錯的，連這也是淡粉色的！小孩子嗎？！簡直是尤物啊！！！

　　「嗯唔…」艾倫綠色的眼睛水汪汪的凝視在眼前的灰藍色眸子，內心波瀾萬丈外加不敢隨便說出口的接下來怎麼辦，化作了一聲小動物般的哀鳴。

　　男人在他的唇上額上打了個響吻，磨磨鼻尖，看著他那眼角紅紅的小崽子，忍住了差點因尷尬脫口而出的接下來該怎麼做？打算硬著頭皮上。

　　嗯…男女是一回事，男跟男，我該…不管了不管了直接操了這個可愛到不行的小子，對，就這麼辦了他！

　　真的…要跟利威爾先生，走到這一步了嗎？我該…啊、不管了不管了就把一切交給這個荷爾蒙滿溢、人格魅力爆棚的自走型發電機吧！

　　今天就要跟小太陽奔壘——  
　　今天就要跟國民男神奔壘——

 

　　最後兩人規矩的幫對方穿好衣服，跟著如擂鼓的心音與慢慢清醒的尷尬，孩子窩在男人懷裡，男人則將下頷抵在孩子頭頂，擁抱彼此、錯開目光努力入睡。

 

＊＊＊

　　最近手機裡滑著的不再是尚未看完的文章、小說，而是各種有關同性性愛該如何進行的資訊。

　　「要做足準備才不會受傷，原來如此…持續對那裏以手指……齁、原來如此…」

　　感覺到有人接近做賊心虛一驚，他立刻切了後台的其他頁面掩飾，結果就看人扛著枕頭和棉被。

　　「我想我最近直接睡客廳了。」

　　「不是都睡小床了？」

　　「利威爾先生您既然有掰彎直男的本事，隔一張床而已，那些畫面深印在我腦海裡，我不被邪火摧殘才怪。」語畢，他指了指最近日益嚴重的黑紫眼袋。

　　為了他的睡眠著想，就暫時給專屬抱枕休假吧。

　　一個是成熟男人、一個是血氣方剛的年輕人，彼此卻意外的在這方面都還沒準備好，沒到精蟲衝腦提槍就能幹的程度。

　　這絕對不是魅力不夠，而是要在對的時刻，時候到了自然不會像那天一樣緊急煞車的。

　　是真愛了…

　　利威爾癱軟身子滑下忍不住對著螢幕裡的少年親了幾口。

　　月初到了，艾倫在便利商店總算看到一大批新一期的雜誌上架，而那張不該有的照片也一併放上去了…  
　　壓抑整疊驅逐的衝動，他還是乖乖只買一本回去，供在小床上，人卻低落的趴在床沿囁嚅他的利威爾先生都被看光了。

　　「算了哥哥不跟你們計較…反正我不只看過我還摸過！氣死…」

　　看著小男友與全民為敵，醋勁大發，男人哼笑地搓揉孩子的髮頂。曾經覺得絆腳的工作，如今重新有了認真的動力，就算人們要的只是一個華美的外表，但還有一個特別觀眾想看，那麼他願意永遠為他成為一個萬眾矚目的焦點，天頂上最閃亮的一顆星。

　　「哇……好帥哦…」好帥好帥，太撩人了！

　　首波的明信片他已經買了一套，如今前陣子拍攝的廣告也已經從官網釋出躍上大螢幕了。  
　　艾倫抱著枕頭坐在電視機前，近距離的觀看那節目間的香水廣告，不時將臉埋進抱枕裡。  
　　男人坐在平台上，隨興、散亂的碎髮，肌理在敞開的前襟若隱若現，指間插入髮根，視線由拱起形成個空隙的手臂投射而來；與反轉後的畫面，西裝筆挺，後梳的背頭，各代表著不同場合，香氣所帶來的意象。  
　　不過30秒，每看一次都是一回享受，都快要分不清是正劇有價值還是那長片間的廣告要來的更勝一籌。

　　艾倫下了個殘忍的小結論，這個香水只能說是利威爾限定了，別人噴的話根本不可能帶出什麼魔幻的畫面。

　　但也正因為男神魅力通常運轉的效果太過強大，後來利威爾每每經過艾倫的避難小床，靠在牆面的自己的等身抱枕總散發著那熟悉到膩人的香味。

 

＊＊＊

　　「喂。」上班途中，母親的來電顯示幾次了，孩子不得不抽空接起電話。可能有什麼要事。

　　「艾倫、你交男朋友了？」

　　「對啊…不對！不是的媽媽！」艾倫這一愣不小心把母親本該問的“交女朋友”的答案就這麼給出去了，從開始交往到現在，他壓根還沒思考該什麼時候與家人坦白「我上班地方吵，剛才沒聽清楚，我是男的怎麼可能交男友啊哈哈哈…」

　　「可是這就奇怪了！剛才有個電視常看見的男人來拜訪，說是未來的女婿，還提前塞了一大堆聘禮！人不僅長得帥又有錢，來勢洶洶簡直逼婚，搞得我跟你爸爸不先答應都不行啊！」

　　「……」

　　在艾倫沒看到的地方，利威爾已經相當幹練的知道該如何善用自己的長處。

　　車子疾駛於都高，後視鏡裡的人鼻樑上架著一副墨鏡，對於龍捲風般的登門戰術感到相當滿意。

　　「生得這張臉，還不賴。」利威爾表示。


	2. 下

　　「好、休息！這組今天就要殺青！5分鐘後最後衝刺。」一看見導演習慣地舉起他的企劃書卷，如同示意，站在傘燈前的男人立刻像卸下操偶線的人偶重獲自由，敲敲肩頭擺擺腰桿。

　　「大家辛苦了——」

　　「辛苦了——」

　　「欸欸，你們不覺得，最近的拍攝都很流暢嗎？」

　　「有啊，特別有幹勁呢。這麼說起來為什麼…」

　　同為男神廚的攝影組和妝容組只要一有能摸魚的空檔就會交頭接耳，眼角餘光掃到老大走來還以為要訓話，然而導演只是攤開他手裡的刊物。

　　「——還不是你們的…」時代雜誌其中一頁，過去只在國內爆紅的男模如今也佔了潮流前線的一席之地「巨星，利威爾阿克曼。」

　　利威爾的形象又帥出了新高度，他的神態更活了，僅只一屆平面模特，卻有匹敵演員的架勢。  
　　不止眼神，偶爾邪佞的嘴角更圈了一波新粉絲，在新一季一舉躍上國際。

　　Staff們早人手一本、看過的雜誌，從導演那接過依然能圍成一圈烤火似的再欣賞無數遍。導演則是在一旁輕聲咂嘴。

　　「那傢伙不知是遇到什麼好事開竅了啊…」

　　哎呦哎呦，愛的力量啊，噁心。

 

＊＊＊

With December comes the glimmer on her face  
隨著12月的來臨 她的臉上透出一點微光  
And I get a bit nervous  
然而我卻覺得有些緊張  
I get a bit nervous now  
我現在覺得有些不安

　　我要給艾倫過世界第一舒適的日子！

　　此刻佔著家裡茅坑的男神這麼表示。

　　「In the twelve months on I won't make friends with change. When everyone's perfect, can we start over again.」

　　少年抱著洗衣籃走經廁所聽見裡頭的鼻哼又退了回來，扔了手裡的東西，耳朵直接貼上門板，聽清時簡直要軟了腿滑倒在地。  
　　利威爾先生要是能是歌手也好啊，唱腔太好了！太幸福了…

　　隱性宅男巨星和小迷弟今天依舊享受著他們恬適的早晨。

　　「難得，一起用餐。」

　　「怎麼會呢，利威爾先生是公眾人物，能有這樣的相處頻率已經是相當感激的了。」

　　只是一尾簡單炙烤的秋刀魚和濃郁的味噌湯，都要比鎂光燈聚焦打亮的舞台來的值得讓他豁出一切去守護。咀嚼微硬的昆布，有微澀的海味和生活的甘醇。

　　「我有注意到，利威爾先生的神情變得柔和了。」

　　「是嘛？我看毛片覺得沒怎麼變化。而且應該不是柔和。」身體有些僵硬啊，真的該找時間去趟健身房走走了。

　　「可能您不覺得，但是再細微，我都看的出來。」

　　「那麼一定是因為太幸福了。」

　　「最近似乎也不常聽您嫌棄工作了。」

　　「人都需要一個目的。」他啜了口湯，簡潔明瞭斷言。

　　「我倒認為利威爾先生保持隨心所欲的心態也很好。」

　　聽著孩子安於現況的話語，不是不妥，這是他最盼望的生活，但有件事他尚未完整安頓好。

　　「艾倫、之後安排一下，讓我再次，正式的登門拜訪。」

　　「咦诶——還來啊…媽媽那邊我都不敢怎麼聯絡，她再問一些比較深入的訊息我都沒看。」

　　「這樣不行，我不想反成了妨礙你們家庭和睦的根源，上次只是一個手段，我要正式向你父母提親。」

　　「唔诶诶诶诶诶——」

　　「之前你母親電話裡提到的，並非開玩笑，我是認真的。」

　　「但是，男性結婚…」

　　「你是親眼見證我飛上國際舞台的，最忠實的粉絲，也是最特別的。」少年扯著自己頭髮面有難色，男人則撐開了孩子在桌面的拳心，五指相扣「我會開始想要正視我所擁有的條件，是因為我想給你最好的。」

　　艾倫所察覺的柔和其實並非錯覺，男人佈滿尖刺的心被愛情滋養溫潤著。

　　「是你讓我覺得一切變得有意義。」

 

＊＊＊

　　與過去固定和家人相聚的情況不同，回了距離學校兩小時車程的老家，在預先知會、特地安排的這天，端跪在父母面前。

　　「我、我去開門。」

　　門鈴敲響時，艾倫的眼前浮現這些日子的走馬燈，他從小就屬乖巧，沒出過亂子，頂多就是浮躁男孩子的行徑，如今要跟父母商討的不止是過早的婚姻，還是一段同性戀情。握在門把上的手在打顫，看見身著正式服裝、梳了頭不一樣髮型的利威爾，他完全沒有心思，只有無窮的緊張與恐懼。

　　少了平日的親暱，孩子生硬的偕著人來到客廳，褪了鞋，行最高禮數。

　　「前些時候非常失禮，今次正式前來與耶格爾家提親。」他恭敬的伏跪，待耶格爾夫婦答話才抬頭。

　　「我們夫妻倆知道你的來歷，你的名聲家喻戶曉，足夠證明你有絕對的財力可以組織家庭、扶持伴侶。」

　　「是。」

　　「但，你可想過，我們也只有這孩子，子嗣在你這就斷了，且你們不可能保守這份秘密到滴水不漏，要是那天來臨，你又能怎麼保護我兒子？」

　　「若決定他傳宗接代的責任，我會自動退出，並無條件的在背後照顧他的家庭。」

　　「——不要！我不要這樣！怎麼可以。」

　　「只要一切能讓你幸福，那麼我心甘情願，我是抱著這樣的決心和艾倫交往的。不論是什麼代價或是責任。」

　　「那樣……怎麼會是幸福啊……」他不敢輕易對上任何人的視線，進退維谷僅能微微頷首盯著桌面。父親臉上一樣也讀不出情緒，而母親那日在電話裡說的，有腦子也知道那都是不想讓人難堪的場面話。

　　…不是與自己結婚，而是和別人結婚，也一併照顧他的妻兒嘛？這樣的傻子，現在少有了。

　　「…將來，不管發生什麼事，都不能輕易卻步了啊、艾倫。」

　　「爸爸？…」

　　「老公、你？！」

　　「卡露拉，你還會不了解我們兒子嘛？以他的性子，確實就是會吸引到同樣追逐自由與無拘無束的人，我們會老，以後總是要有人來陪伴他的，而這個人該是怎樣的條件，無關性別、無關身世，他們相愛才是最重要的。」

　　母親顯然不像父親那般豁達，他的成長經常伴隨父親的開導與母親的嘆息。

　　「艾倫…」輪到媽媽喚著少年，而他如街頭寒冷受凍的小貓瑟瑟抬頭「你真的有想好嗎？不是被沖昏頭了吧。」

　　「不是的，絕對不是那樣的……」

　　「說實話，我們都無法接受兩個男人，就算是如今的社會，有我和你爸爸這樣的例子也不代表別人就能坦然接納。你會很辛苦，要遭受輿論，要承受別人的指指點點。」

　　「…我知道，可是我愛他…」

　　「那你有設想過別人會如何看待阿克曼先生嗎？」像是直接撕扯痛處，就算自己無力，就算明白那都是恬不知恥的幼稚強求，但已經不可能因為自己的軟弱而放手。

　　「就算要被所有人視為過街老鼠我也無法放棄他。」艾倫看著卡露拉的神情就像他孩提時代的模樣，總是將至親的擔憂顧慮拋諸腦後，一意孤行。但不曾改變過。

　　卡露拉總是比較看不開，她一手扶上太陽穴闔眼輕輕搖頭，睫毛有點濕潤、閃著點點水光，艾倫都清楚，那樣在電話裡蠻不在乎暢談的母親只是在佯裝，有他這樣的兒子真的相當辛苦，他都懂的、他都懂的，可是…

　　「做父母的…只要自己兒女能幸福，我們依然是你的後盾。」

　　不能哭，雖然總是違背父母的期望，可是這都不是錯誤的決定，所以他不能哭。

　　「還有阿克曼先生，希望您別把感情事當兒戲。」

　　「沒有的事，我以性命擔保。」

　　「有空，多回家吧。」

 

　　車窗外的燈火急速往後消逝，成排光影接連映在少年臉上明明滅滅，他心不在焉，從回程開始就望著窗外不發一語，有太多事要消化，今天有些漫長，回首那些犯錯過往的片段，和人打架被告知家長，曾經以為那就是自己的窮途末路，殊不知不過是自己還沒歷經過更大的難關。  
　　今日與父母的對談每一秒都是審判，可能才在高興握在手的，下一刻就被人硬生生抽走。過的天真，沒有思考過他們該一起面對的未來細節，只是一味躲避，就算一開始對家人也是如此。

 

　　這首歌…  
　　時間在狹小的空間裡無聲移轉，他這才注意到了那熟悉的旋律。

The playgrounds they get rusty  
在這生鏽的遊樂場上  
and your Heart beats another ten thousand times  
你的心跳已經跳了一萬次  
before I got the chance to say  
在我找到時機說出  
I miss you  
＂我想你＂之前

　　「利威爾先生最近經常聽呢，這首歌。」聽歌詞，不像是他會喜歡的時下流行曲，而且還是情歌「雖然相處時間不久，但您變了好多。」

　　「啊、啊。你仔細聽，這歌詞說的正是我。」

When it gets hard  
當事情變得困難時  
I get a little stronger now  
我變得有些堅強  
I get a little braver now  
我變得有些勇敢

　　想要平凡度過一生，是因為對世界沒有執著。  
　　住了多年的安居處，卻在平凡的某一天相遇了改變自己一生的對象，而他們的距離只有一個住戶的差距，四目相接，細胞沸騰、靈魂躁動。

　　「我頭一次，迫切想抓住一樣東西。」

　　孩子循聲，驚訝他所看見的，但選擇默不作聲，靜靜的靠上利威爾的肩頭。

　　男人並沒有隱藏淚水的打算，因為能夠得到對這份感情的認同，比任何事都來的珍貴。

　　鼻子酸酸的，就算是男人也會有害怕的時候，曾經的他嫌棄讓他窒息、不解的人流，如今卻想為一個人勇敢。

　　笑著哭原來是這種滋味，又甜又有一點點的紮心。

 

　　他拉了被子將自己裹起來，好在沙發上也能暫時隔絕那無法言明的不安感。利威爾給人泡了紅茶加蜂蜜，放在桌前轉身欲要回房，一個扯住衣角的力道讓他回頭。

　　「利威爾先生今天也一起睡沙發好不好？」

　　「怎麼，不怕我讓你慾火焚身了？」

　　「不管，今天一定要陪我睡。」

　　跟自己崇拜、幾近狂熱地去喜歡的對象變成伴侶，甚至有了口頭的婚約，是他的人生從未妄想過的。不能只是再如此得過且過了，利威爾現在好不容易坦然面對自己的能力，他絕對不能扯後腿。

　　「你怎麼回來後就一副心事重重的樣子？被檢視的可是我啊。」他故作輕鬆調笑，摸摸孩子的頭跟著坐下。

　　「沒什麼，只是覺得…更愛您了。」

　　在一開始，艾倫不輕易隨便說愛的，愛字不該掛嘴上，他一直對於燈紅酒綠的男女、過於理想化的言情故事、浮誇的愛情電影裡的愛抱持可笑的觀感。如今他時時想傳達給男人，是他確信有那資格，他的情感不是隨便消費的玩笑。

　　利威爾抱著人親吻髮根，側身緩緩滑下讓艾倫靠在胸膛，頰側摩娑著令他安穩踏實的熱源，手指捲著孩子的棕色短髮，悉聽懷裡的人清亮悅耳的哼笑。

　　「說什麼以性命擔保，好死板哦。」

　　「我可是認真的。」

　　他們相互輕啃起唇瓣，厚實的掌心由下襬竄入，一路愛撫平坦的腰腹，男孩的腿也輕輕擱在男人腰際。

 

　　最近小崽子沒什麼活力，要多點粉絲的暴衝瘋狂感才像他的專屬小迷弟。  
　　沒有以前那般盯著電視廣告，在自己面前說著電視裡的自己有多帥，新一波的產品、雜誌出版幾次就偷買幾次，或是抱著自己等身抱枕在床上打滾被自己抓到瞬間炸毛的心虛模樣，日子忽然少了點習慣的滋味。

　　「你沒事吧？」

　　「為什麼這麼問？」

　　「覺得你這陣子有些反常，沒像以前那樣，怎麼、退熱了？」男人侃著這該不會就是所謂的退坑取關，對方則是洋溢幸福的仔細琢磨。

　　「不是的，可能是最近才真的體會到什麼是戀愛…從崇拜變成相愛，從只是追著您變成，要永遠跟在您身旁。」

　　固然難以名狀，但利威爾想，這應該跟自己最初不太明白的心情是一樣的。  
　　狂喜促使他撲上前扣住少年的後頸，張口就往喉結咬，面對突如其來、富有點野性的親暱舉動，孩子心臟不堪負荷，腦門一熱鼻血又不爭氣地露出鼻尖。

　　「你這年輕人火氣真旺。」利威爾有些忍笑得輕擰小崽子的鼻頭，抽過衛生紙扎實按壓著「找個你沒打工的日子，一起去健身房，最近身子太僵了。」

　　「您不用等我，會耽誤行程的，而且被人看到了也不好。」少年帶著鼻音努力邊用嘴吸氣一邊這麼道。

　　「放心，是認識的朋友，而且有你陪著比較不無聊。」

　　這個人真是好犯規，總是能讓人一而再再而三，更加喜歡他、更加愛他，到了，想和利威爾有更深一層關係的地步。

　　明明之前對這方面並不積極的，如今卻有些心急的需要點什麼來維繫，並不是同床異夢的情侶那般最後的無謂挽留，僅是想要跨出一步，和愛人走向下一個旅程。  
　　都有口頭婚約了，應該是不錯的時機，剩下就看自己爭不爭氣。  
　　日常採購補貨的過程，他特別繞道，注視著不曾採買過的走道上，那讓視線停留很久腦子運轉千萬種情況的架子。

 

＊＊＊

　　幾間溫泉飯店都額滿了，雖然聽聞是利威爾阿克曼要入住，主管們都立刻改口一定會為人想辦法空出套房，不過想必是把其他恩愛的情侶剔除吧？  
　　是很可惜，但想和愛人在一起慶祝節日的心是一樣的，就當給自己積陰德。利威爾本想在理想的地點再試一回。

　　情人節當日，少年以各種理由搪塞朋友有無對象的話題、遮遮掩掩特別打車繞了一段距離，在約好的小社區上了男人的車。  
　　沿著人跡罕至的山路前行，最後到達建設在山邊，坐擁整個城市夜景的餐廳。  
　　餐點是由利威爾決定的，好在是很親民的價格。少年暗暗心理鬆一口氣，他依然不希望利威爾在自己身上行使特權，恣意開銷，同時為利威爾了解他的心思感到甜蜜。  
　　看著艾倫靜靜的坐在身邊啜著濃湯，叉起沙拉慢慢咀嚼，覺得可愛又不禁擔心是不是不合人胃口。

　　「抱歉、一點也不特別，明明相愛卻必須因為我遮遮掩掩、不能大聲說。」

　　「不！很開心，能和利威爾先生共度情人節，已經很幸福了…可以這樣一起安靜看著夜景，利威爾先生不是不喜歡吵嘛，這裡真的很棒。」

　　他總是如此體貼，令那個有使人畏懼低壓的男人感到窩心，自然暴露內心的柔軟。

　　「還想吃什麼就點，多吃些。」溫熱的手環過脖頸撫摸軟髮，讓額角相抵，在有點夜風的室外依偎。

　　「那我還要這個，這個看起來相當有趣！」

　　主菜上桌前他們倒是先抽起了水果味的水煙，共用煙嘴讓不怎麼抽菸的兩人，不知是輕微醉菸還是青澀的情竇初開在臉上漾開洋溢的薰紅。  
　　利威爾吸了一大口，讓香氣在肺部充盈，於鼻尖流瀉煙幕，有點老煙槍又多一分平日不會有的都會男女味道，孩子有樣學樣結果是引起一連串的嗆咳。

　　「嗬、別呼那麼猛。看。」

　　他輕拍嗆出淚的人緩解，接著對孩子吐出煙圈，擴成大的就再呼一個，如此往復形成層疊的環。  
　　利威爾好像在說，如何、很厲害吧之類的話正炫耀著，但看在艾倫眼裡是撥雲見日般，在煙霧散去後，最耀眼，世界第一溫柔的笑容。  
　　孩子飛快略過煙圈，猝不及防在男人的薄唇上啄了下。  
　　利威爾能預見自己的臉可能紅了起來，他為孩子的這個吻心跳加速，他習於以輕吮脖頸表達他的佔有而非親吻，一部分是那是蠻自然的遮掩方式。掩飾他的手足無措。  
　　利威爾在細嫩的皮膚上綴了紅印子，少年半斂眼皮，手撫在上頭輕輕地分開了彼此。  
　　蠢動從不比利威爾少，只是他似乎是比較清醒的那方，時時警戒著一切對男人不利的狀況。

　　「在外面不好。」

　　「所以在家就可以的意思？」

　　「唔…我要吃垮利威爾先生。」

　　他們一人各吃了兩份排餐，小傢伙還加了麵食，在特別的節日裡奢侈一下應該不算太過分吧，大份量的肉品對大男孩來說相當飽足過癮。

　　「呼…好久沒大口啃肉了，還是跟利威爾先生一起，肉似乎更好吃了、好幸福。」他伸了個懶腰，放縱身體栽靠回沙發座裡。

　　「聽你幸福幸福的喊，真的只是吃個飯就如此快樂？」

　　「是啊！可是跟我喜歡了那麼久的利威爾先生啊！跟喜歡的人一起做些簡單、平常的事就是幸福了！」

　　「真是無欲無求的傢伙吶…」他將少年扣過來，使勁把人頭髮揉成鳥窩，惹得孩子哀叫求饒。

　　「但是，我或許並沒有看上去的冷靜也說不定。」艾倫還在思考這句話的涵義，手突然被對方牽起來，一個物體就這麼套上了指根。

　　「我比你想得，要更加貪婪。」

　　仰躺在利威爾胸膛的人看看指頭，又抬頭看著男人，無法消化這來的太突然的進展。

　　「完全剛剛好，怎麼會…」好多話，最後只濃縮成第一時間的疑問。

　　「不然你覺得為什麼我老是牽著你就摸著你的指根？」

　　「這一定很貴。」欣賞夜景的露天位依然相當昏暗，但無名指上卻閃著小小的銀輝。

　　「這只是便宜貨，不怕弄丟隨時能戴著，先湊合吧。」

　　「我才不會弄丟。」他握著自己的手，細細撫觸那個冰涼的物體。

　　「雖然，我不認為有什麼是可以撼動我們之間的，但我覺得口頭約定仍然太過單薄，我喜歡實體。」牽起孩子握著的那隻手，他虔誠地親吻無名指，吻著稚嫩火熱的心。

　　「嫁給我，不…跟我結婚，共度餘生吧。」那其實不能算徵求，而是陳述。

 

　　腦袋當機不是頭一次，但這回很不一樣，也許是多了情慾作祟。  
　　他們從上車後就開始接吻，而吻變得有些失控有些濃烈，變換角度、尋找唇紋最貼合、最舒適的姿態，本來解開了艾倫的襯衫，又反去幫人牢牢繫上安全帶。  
　　利威爾細心呵護人的地方似乎不太是時候。

　　孩子突然一把扯過男人的衣領，強勢的勾過他的熱舌，彼此內心為此悸動。  
　　尖銳的喇叭聲由後方響徹，兩人頂著抓繞蓬亂的頭髮，一時還愣的沒有開動車子的意思，直到後邊開始補上駕駛的飆罵，男人腦波才重新接上線，任由唇邊的唾液沾染踩下油門。  
　　每個紅燈變得珍貴卻又著急，停等的過程他們難分難捨的撕扯彼此，但切換綠燈的瞬間還會為唇舌的抽離感慨，可隨之又急切的想回到他們的小窩。他們的床。

　　互相剝著衣物到只剩底褲時，他看見孩子那裡撐起了小帳篷，隔著布料愛撫，是令人為之盪漾的清嗓。男孩的眼神裡透漏著對自己縱情的訝異，而男人汗濕著鬢角額際，帶著充斥渴望與情潮的神態棲身將彼此的距離保持在最短的狀態。

　　「嗯、嗯唔…」艾倫就快禁不住想在男人溫暖的掌心裡洩出來，想多看他一些，孩子卻害臊的遮住半臉「那個…關燈好嗎？」

　　「我想看你的臉啊親愛的。」他啞著聲，低沉的嗓裡多了幾分燒灼少年的媚色。努力保持理智談話，僅是觸碰愛人柔韌的性器、看見那頂端濡溼底褲的水痕，就足以使他沉淪。

　　「不行不行，光是您說著這樣的話…不關燈，我很快又會反悔的。」

　　看少年也相當努力不想再像上回失敗收場，給人留點退路總是好的。切了白熾的人造光源，房內只剩不時藏在雲層裡的熹微月光，透過簾幕把眼前的人映的白皙。  
　　眼裡的景象都成了清冷的藍灰色，從陰影確認了艾倫泛開的紅霞，皮膚的柔軟、滑膩，每一吋都想疼愛，所到之處皆是唇瓣的吸附和齒列的噬咬。  
　　他們互相梭巡伴侶的身體，利威爾蛇信般的指尖滑過那些他所製造出的戳印，好似在確認所屬物，而他也拉過伴侶的手放在自己的胸口和精實的腰際。有一瞬間，艾倫覺得利威爾的眼睛回到了他一見鍾情的那一天。那在雨中匆匆掃過一眼的電視牆上，西裝廣告裡的男模如盯上獵物的狼，他飄散詭譎魔魅的銀灰、細紡錘般的瞳仁。

　　雖然男人本是打算趁著記憶最深刻的階段現學現賣，不過當一切真槍實彈上演，他僅是憑著渴求索取孩子的一切。  
　　原先顧忌對方的觀感，如今根本無暇分神，前胸的小巧粉點、底褲快要剝離的髖骨、若隱若現的體毛，全都在摧殘利威爾的神經。  
　　他撫擠乳尖舔弄，含入口中，另一手開始扯下孩子的最後一道防線。

　　「——！」之前只是看過，剛才則是隔著布料摸過，而當利威爾真的完全觸碰到自己時，艾倫能夠清楚看見自己鼓動的胸口。

　　脆弱私密的地方第一次被愛人撫摸，那是多麼高興多麼令人瘋狂的快樂。  
　　男人纖長的手指輕輕摩挲、偶爾箍住套弄，他也有些耐不住的掐了幾把自己腫脹的股間。  
　　指間慢慢下滑，按摩開始儲蓄精液的卵蛋，在手中變得越發火燙，然而接著觸摸到緊縮的穴蕾，是無軟化跡象的乾澀。

　　這樣貿然侵入恐怕會傷到艾倫，他在猶豫用唾液潤滑會不會使少年嚇的不敢繼續下去，或是先用點前液滋潤。  
　　在利威爾踟躇不前的期間，孩子輕輕的勾了勾他撐在一邊的手，看見艾倫拉長腰桿，手探進枕頭靠牆的那一端，將取出的物體塞入男人手裡。

　　「怎麼會有這個？」

　　「我，也是有努力的。我也有在思考這些事，不能總是只有利威爾先生計畫我們的事。」

　　雖然這麼說著的他總是撇開臉，羞於與利威爾正視，但他幾乎能夠想像，孩子在藥妝櫃前預想彼此的進展，那紅透又堅決的臉蛋。  
　　綿密的親吻間，擠了涼膏在手裡，充分潤過指頭再把剩下的塗抹在少年的私處。體內在燒，額際都是細汗，指頭插入了隱秘的地帶，在裡頭旋轉、抽動。艾倫下意識的憋住聲也憋住呼吸，幾乎不敢有任何動靜，但反而更加清晰捕捉到利威爾手上的動作。  
　　指頭勾起盡是歡愉的凌遲，扯緊枕頭，感覺異物竄入的地方敏感、火熱，每每往裡邊探都快要有什麼呼之欲出。可能是叫聲、可能是快感。

　　「不舒服的話踢開我。」

　　他記得是這的，接近器官的地方。是孩子忍得勤奮，看來不激烈點是享用不到艾倫的聲音的。

　　「哈——啊……呀啊……」

　　留在身體裡的指節倏地開始騷動，有劇烈無法忍耐的癢意撩撥心口，酥麻的電流流竄，一波波快意沿著神經傳導。他只能恍惚的呻吟，唾液由呼氣的唇角無力地流淌，下腹匯聚熟悉的熱度。  
　　跟安慰自己時一樣，卻又不大相像，例如被愛人卡著而無法合攏的雙腿、第一次被侵入的後穴，因為潤滑劑與手指摳弄出的水聲，以及這樣意亂情迷的自己，都和處理生理的手淫是不同的。

　　「嗯啊……哈…啊、啊……快…要…」艾倫甚至不太清楚自己都說了什麼，感覺快瀕臨界線，他努力弓起身吻住利威爾，貪婪的吞嚥起那溫潤靈巧的舌，想霸佔他，不再與他人分享。

　　腰肢一個震顫，孩子緊緊掐著利威爾胳膊洩了出來。  
　　與自瀆不同，做愛是兩人共享的事，他饜足安心的在男人懷裡喘息，利威爾很高興他忘了那種執著般的高低之分。艾倫能盡情的向自己撒嬌，展露真切的慾望，比什麼都要來的心動。

　　微微疲軟的器官吐露汁水，他紅著臉看男人沾取、舔拭，當他聽見撕開包裝的聲音立即撐著高潮帶來的倦怠按下利威爾的手。

　　「怎麼？」

　　「不要戴…反正，我又不是女人，不會懷孕的，是跟，利威爾先生的第一次…我想直接感受您。」男人沒有回話，只是望著艾倫覆著自己的手，想必不太能接受吧。

　　「對不起，覺得我這樣的想法很噁心嘛？」

　　稍稍怯弱的心，跟著突然的撞擊被拋到九霄雲外，利威爾猛地將孩子按倒回床，暗啞呢喃。

　　「不是…我樂壞了。」

　　所處的地方昏暗，但可能因為在如此近的距離，雙目凝視著，想要逃開，卻又離不開利威爾那雙亮銀色的眸子。

　　前端，利威爾的前端進來了。  
　　那種認知衝擊讓艾倫覺得快死了，心跳快的無法負荷，而心靈也有了最貼近的感受。  
　　肉棒與內壁毫無阻隔的鑲嵌在一起，擴張、摩擦，撐開的痛楚著實難熬，可是每深入一分，都猶若彼此又多交融了一部分。

　　看孩子努力耐下初次開拓的生理淚水，男人不斷在額間落下碎吻安慰，為回應對方的溫柔與耐心，艾倫想放鬆，不料方向不對轉而成了一個動情的絞緊，利威爾就這麼當場交代了。

　　「？？？」迷茫間，利威爾突然地緊挨在他頸窩裡動都不動，連挑逗的情話也不說了，就這麼僵在那，接著艾倫才分神意識到非自身的濕熱，以及利威爾燒紅的耳根子……

　　一切都完了，像是世界末日提前了，虧他自認前戲夠瀟灑，這下是顏面盡失，怎麼就像個年輕小夥子一插就射？！這可是跟艾倫的第一次啊！就這麼死掉算了…

　　「……我剛剛也…忍不住就直接射了啊，好啦好啦又沒關係。」眼看自己再不表示些什麼，這第一次又不知道要延到下次還下下次了，少年輕輕的拍拍男人厚實的肩胛，一面在耳邊下重帖「被利威爾先生內射了很高興…」

　　他將聲音放輕，是只有男人才聽的見的貓膩耳語，但彷彿放大數倍震盪神智。

　　「這種話只許對我說…」他顯然很難堪，幾乎咬著牙忍住去回想剛才的窘境，自己也能發覺的灼熱被年輕的愛人捧起，額間相抵在一塊。

　　他使力搓了幾下滑出孩子體外的器官，重新扶起對著收縮的穴蕾挺入。

　　「啊啊——」

　　利威爾沒有拖太久，托起少年的腰就這麼一次推送到底，兩人急切的摟住對方，眼淚都掉了下來。  
　　是因為愛情太過強烈，強烈到讓彼此明白歡愛只是擁抱靈魂的其中一種方式。  
　　利威爾微微發顫的吻去艾倫的淚水，而孩子以指腹慢慢抹開他的，卻未能來的及撥開他的髮絲，看清他用傾盡天下的愛來珍惜自己的模樣。

　　「啊、啊……啊、嗯……嗯啊——」

　　突然就面臨的坐姿體位，是初夜不太能負荷的大起大落，整根肉棒露骨的研磨體內，有撕裂的疼痛、有飽和的填補。  
　　由於重力不斷接觸到的男人的囊袋，也在挺翹的臀肉上壓出紅印子。  
　　他想凝視男人，好緩解這在性愛裡放開了有些不認得的自己，不過也僅是空想，他只得昂著頸項汲取變得稀薄的氧氣。  
　　男人緊緊擁著他，十指在他的愛人身上掐出紅艷的爪痕。

　　「艾倫、喊我……喊我的名字，不要有敬語了……」

　　「唔……利、利威…爾？」艾倫一時不習慣這麼稱呼，但這一記淚眼汪汪的偏頭殺是徹底擊垮男人。

　　「啊——」

　　孩子被用力壓倒在床，男人粗大的前端不斷劇烈撞擊深處，身子前後搖晃，栗色的頭髮在床單上碾壓舖散開來。  
　　他半寐神色、抿過乾澀的唇咬緊牙關，可仍舊難耐的張口低喘，吐露熱息排解被包裹輾壓的神經。

　　「嗯…嗯……利威爾……啊！太……啊、啊…利威爾……」

　　少年只能呼喊，就算求饒也傳達不了。  
　　像是脆弱的物種被噙住頸子，男人貪戀的放肆啃咬脖頸，下體狂燥的交合將伴侶體內混入的潤滑劑與體液攪混的一塌糊塗，打成碎沫的咕啾水聲迴盪在室內。

　　「哈……艾倫…艾倫……」

　　癲狂的夜晚有些淫靡有些神聖，在他日升日落的簡樸人生響起了與伴侶的愉悅哀聲、橫陳交雜的體溫熱息、精液的味道。  
　　他昂起頸子，眉峰緊皻顯現他隱忍著愛人身體下意識的催精，腦海裡有個聲音不斷迴盪…

　　艾倫…索求我、要我、瘋狂的渴望我。這樣我才能感受更多有關愛情的真諦。

　　「呀——不要……」

　　他握住肉粉色的器官，拇指死死按在尿道口逼的孩子哭出來，堵上了又以指腹摩挲，酸澀的排尿感凌遲神經，令頂端的小孔興奮不已呈現微開的狀態。

　　「我想射…利威爾……嗚嗚……」

　　有別於剛才頻率的抽插，男人狠戾擺動腰部，最後一下深頂頂的艾倫簡直要軟了腿。  
　　一個陡然激靈，澆灌在孩子體內，而艾倫也因心裡刺激達到高潮，可鈴口被強行堵住，男人鬆開手時，精液是呈半尿的流瀉狀態緩緩蔓延在小腹。  
　　眼淚佈滿孩子的臉，利威爾憐愛的湊上前吻了吻，欲要將人摟進懷裡享受高潮的慵懶，對方卻意外還有相當的力氣，雙腿一夾、翻身壓制，騎在了自己身上。

　　回過神時，對上的是年輕愛侶透露一絲危險味道的神情，孩子向後伸手揉著本該軟下的老二，臉上還浮泛潮紅。  
　　看慣了這個小太陽般溫暖的笑靨，一時忘了他那尚處本性仍是隻小野獸的年紀。

　　他饞嘴的舔舔乾燥的唇角，眷戀的將手擺上孩子有肉的大腿。

 

　　甜美的夢鄉裡似乎也還在跟利威爾失控雲雨，但那吵死人不償命的鬧鈴已盡忠職守的開啟一天。

　　孩子戳戳男人的腰要人按掉，睡迷糊一時忘了他賴床的本領，只好硬著頭皮伸手撈找。  
　　好不容易勾到了，切斷鬧鈴聲移到眼前，少年恣意揉眼聚焦了點視線後，這才看清指針的位置。大事不妙。

　　「哇啊啊啊——利威爾先生您遲到了！起來！快起來…遲到……」少年驚的瞬間清醒，高聲試圖把人喚醒，卻只見今日要上班的男人睡的香甜。

　　艾倫死命把利威爾拖到床沿了，而利威爾只是無賴地攬著他的腰，頭跟臉蹭在腰窩裡撒嬌。

　　嗚哇…這樣的利威爾先生也好可愛，不對！別被他的臉騙了！

　　這人的睡眠情況在徹夜激情後提升到另一個境界，少年是怎麼使勁搖晃都叫不醒，最後只好認命扛著高質量的身體將人拖入浴室，在後方墊著為人梳洗刷牙，套好運動服戴上口罩帽子把人拖到門口就這麼推了出去。

　　「利威爾先生我不行了，就只能送到這了，一定要到攝影棚哦！路上小心——」

　　利威爾還瞇著眼連討個吻都來不及，家門已經闔上了。

　　好了，把人順利送出門了。

　　「啊…好痛……哈嚏——」有誰第一次隔天早晨是這麼辛苦的啊……少年脫力的跪倒在玄關，腰酸死了，身體也冷死了，剛剛為了趕緊打理男人他是全程光著身子的。

　　本想即刻窩回被窩取暖，在站起時才回想到留在體內的黏膩。  
　　開了接近微燙的溫度暖身，一邊笨拙的在淋浴的協助下清理射在腸道裡的精液，慢慢沈浸在昨夜的片段裡。  
　　到後面他幾乎是放開來的，孩子大膽地主動抬腰，也正巧迎合男人的興致，就這麼順勢要了利威爾好幾次。

　　天啊…你對利威爾先生做了什麼啊？！他也有點年紀了你這是要吃人嘛……

　　好多……  
　　他貼在牆上幾近無顏面對世界的難堪，而埋在後穴的手指所導出的東西，是來自他的利威爾先生，是他們已經做了的證明。

　　現在觸碰的地方有點腫，在熱水底下得到舒緩。  
　　變得好軟…是因為昨天火辣辣的被塞滿了。  
　　男神一直是包緊緊的，然後意外看到的那張照片、緊急煞車前看到的傲人尺寸，早在他們真正傳遞體溫前，艾倫就停不了遐想的慾望。  
　　他低下頭，果然就算鬧騰到清晨，年輕人就是一個精力源源不絕、見縫就能硬的階段。

　　好好清洗完就趕緊回去睡了，今天也沒法去學校，別鬧了，快快結束。  
　　空著的那隻手顫巍巍的拂上他充血的肉莖，良久，浴室裡還是傳出了細細的嗚咽聲。

 

　　「不對不對！利威爾你在搞什麼？！去去去，10分鐘之後重新來過，一點都不像話！」

　　「導演我們倒是看不出來啊，男神的臉跟平常一樣充滿殺氣不是嘛？」

　　「哪裡一樣！不對，完全不對！少了平常有的戾氣，你們看看那樣子——」已經被人捲的死緊，紙頁邊角都充滿折損的企劃書指向靠在沙發上視線毫無焦點的人「那樣子簡直不對勁，有鬼…」

　　「我們還是看不出差別啊……」

　　「嘖，我這麼示範你們肯定了解。」導演冷不防上前朝利威爾腦殼啪的打下，而男人只是瞪他一眼抓抓散亂的頭髮，繼續發神。

　　「看、連句臭老頭都沒有！」導演接近氣急敗壞，可這樣神秘的差異還是沒得讓staff們有所共鳴。

　　畢竟利威爾不是個情緒溢於言表的人，所以本該有的紅暈也不會泛在他臉上。理所當然只有那個能感應氣場不同的導演才會發覺其中的差別。  
　　男人繼續頂著他的嚴肅表情癱靠在休息椅上。

　　艾倫…真是太可愛了……

　　他似乎能夠理解等身抱枕的作用了，如果現在就能實現，那麼他非常需要一個艾倫圖案的抱枕予以慰藉。

　　也就拜男神思春嚴重所賜，今日的拍攝是不順遂到極點，難得的拖延到過了午夜。

　　好不容易熬到洗浴完畢，準備抱著愛侶嗅聞體香安眠卻驚覺——

　　「不妙吶……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「被窩裡都是我們的味道。」剛才已經被人吻的發軟迷糊，聽見男人相當不妙的宣言正要阻止，對方已經棲身壓過來了。

　　「…一次就好哦，我真的……」就算是世界第一最愛的利威爾先生也不可以。本來是打算這麼說的。

　　等到艾倫從男人身下掙脫又失神地被扣住腳踝拉回棉被裡，他才清楚體認到，利威爾雖然奔四但寶刀未老。

　　不過做愛能夠看著利威爾先生的臉也好幸福。

 

＊＊＊

　　小迷弟的男神開始帶給他困擾了。  
　　有了親密關係後，意外開啟利威爾的妻奴模式。

　　「您怎麼會出現在這裡！太危險了。」艾倫在校區壓低音量這麼對著那個帶著大兜帽矮了個頭的人抗議。

　　「我想你。」

　　「我也想您啊，但現在根本…這時間還沒下工吧？！」

　　「但我想現在就看到你。」面對少年指著自己手機屏幕顯示時間的質問，他只是淡漠的講出自認正常的恣意妄為。

　　男神耍起任性也是世界級的難纏。  
　　利威爾在家開始像塊口香糖一樣，沾到似的粘著艾倫，時不時就要跟在孩子後頭。  
　　比自己早醒就突然沒了賴床的睡意一起擠在鏡子前；少年一如既往擺盤處理外帶的餐食，礙著人做事他也要抱著孩子的腰；那台看毛片和電影用的電腦不止桌面是艾倫，連正對的牆面上裝飾的麻繩，上面夾滿了各式角度，少年光彩笑顏的拍立得。

　　啾。

　　「咿——」這已經是10分鐘內第三次了，艾倫撫著被親的位置像隻受到驚嚇的幼崽，才想訓話由於回身面對著男人，利威爾又立即吻在艾倫嘴唇上。

　　根本敵不過。

　　孩子也不知不覺開始常常還沒下班，腦子裡就充滿回家的念頭。早早窩進床鋪等利威爾就寢，待男人歸來，他會在裹緊分不出艾倫在哪的棉被團上親吻。

　　看來再也不需要睡小床了。

 

　　「不！！！為什麼都沒了？！你的殺意！你那傲視群雄視一切如渣滓糞土的眼神！！！為什麼——」導演崩潰的扯著他如古典主義音樂家捲翹的毛髮，不解近期利威爾完全不到位的表現。

　　「我們還是看不出男神有什麼變化啊？」

 

＊＊＊

　　「齁啦，多可愛的孩子呢。」

　　好漂亮的人。  
　　眼前的女人，溫暖細嫩的掌心撫過臉龐，來到下頷時以指尖端起。要不是他深愛著男人，恐怕一般男性都要拜倒在其石榴裙下。

　　「好了，請別戲弄他了，媽。」

　　「真是小氣。」被利威爾出聲遏止，她反倒惡質地踮起腳一把抱住少年。

　　「嘁…」

　　利威爾先生長得這模樣也難怪了，因為他的母親庫謝爾女士更是一位絕世美女。  
　　一頭烏黑的長髮，亮麗的光澤和母親一樣，但驚艷的是從她身上完全看不出歲月的痕跡，儀態風情萬種，跟利威爾的眼睛一模一樣，充斥勾人的流光。

　　「才抱一下就讓你氣成這樣，那我還要再霸佔這孩子久一點。」

　　在醋勁大發的男人眼前，庫謝爾牽著人上了樓。在能夠眺望折著光亮的海平面的房間，女人上前將大片的玻璃帷幕往兩旁大敞，純白的長裙在徐徐海風下飄揚，好像隔著一層朧紗，一切都美得不可思議。

　　「那個，跟您的兒子…利威爾先生在一起…我——」

　　「不止是在一起吧？不是都有口頭婚約了？」

　　「是、是的，到現在才來問候您，實在相當抱歉…」

　　「利威爾他啊…一直都要比其他孩子來的老成，凡事毫無欲求，雖然跟我挺像的，但做母親的，也不捨看他如此…」

　　女人倚靠在窗邊，一半的臉沒在柔和的光線裡，將她漂亮的臉部如剪影般倒映在碧綠色的瞳底。  
　　艾倫不知為何認為那好似利威爾的細長眼眸魅惑無比，庫謝爾每說一句話一個字，都有著與利威爾一樣的魔力。

　　「因此當他跟我說他有了想要得到的人，我非常吃驚。」

　　帶有銀灰流光的狼眸婉約的像月牙，升起的柔媚淺笑緊扣住孩子的神智。女人的聲音像誓約一樣烙印在艾倫心頭上。刻骨銘心。

　　「我那不中用的兒子，就交給你了。」

　　——叩、叩。

　　「單獨聊那麼久該還我了。」男人站在敞開的門扉旁，雙臂交疊抱在胸前故作吃味。

　　「啊啦、掃興，那老媽子要去替可愛的媳婦泡茶了。」語畢，庫謝爾飛快的在孩子臉頰親了一口，拖著她搖曳的裙擺離去，艾倫微微笑著，要是他有尾巴肯定是炸開的，庫謝爾女士跟利威爾是同樣的勾人本事，實在折騰他的小心臟。

　　「抱歉、肯定讓你不自在。」

　　「沒有的事，利威爾先生的母親…真的很漂亮。只是…我把她唯一的利威爾先生奪走了，她一定很寂寞…」這麼說的他，眼神裡透漏著愧疚，男人為此輕歎。

　　「她啊…母親因為一把年紀還一堆人追求所以住在這清靜，習慣了。」

　　「這也太——有點危險的感覺啊，一個女人在這…」

　　「不，放心吧，我媽她可是隱姓埋名的自由搏擊羽量級冠軍。」

　　少年嘴角抽搐，說不了半個字。

　　「所以我要對你不好，她肯定會把我打在牆上的。」利威爾彈了下為這傳說級別事蹟聽傻的人的額頭，而孩子還愣的摀住自己生疼的地方。

　　灑進微光的落地窗前，利威爾抱緊他今生唯一重視的人，吻輕輕的綴在鎖骨上。

 

＊＊＊

　　之前邀約過少年陪自己去健身房，動動身子活動筋骨，順便享受接近蜜月感覺的充實人生。原先艾倫是非常反對的，但不敵最近男人的攻勢，外加雙方長輩認可了這段感情、健身房老闆又是老友，一切條件妥當，孩子最終難得鬆了箭拔奴張的神經點頭答應。

　　艾倫很久沒在跑步機上揮汗，好在心肺能力還沒荒廢，就算是微涼的氣候，在這有合宜空調的室內只穿運動背心和短褲也沒有問題。

　　「久等了。」

　　直到男人從搏擊室出來…少年收回剛才的話，他的心又要廢了。

　　有別於休息日在家發宅的形象，亮岑岑的運動褲、貼身些微汗濕的黑色背心，突顯艾倫不管看幾次都認為驚人的肌肉量。  
　　利威爾走上機台，在按鍵上迅速做個設定，拉起披在脖子的汗巾角擦擦額際，男人一跑起來，旁邊則是一個身影極速向後摔出。

　　「你在幹嘛？」

　　「沒…沒有……」

　　孩子摔個底朝天，卡在機台的邊上，男人跑步的背影透過雙腿令他目不轉睛，暫時還沒有起身的打算。

　　原來不只是男性戰袍之稱的西裝，黑色背心也是利威爾的大殺器。

　　在一旁的瀟灑女老闆看見這幅景象也不禁要忍笑。

　　怪不得了，那個古怪脾氣老處男會想有個伴。

 

＊＊＊

　　「哈——沒想到痛快的流汗完還能品嚐那麼美味的低脂餐呢。」

　　「那傢伙本就是健身教練，辭退後轉而投資自己的老本行。」

　　已經換下了運動用服裝、在淋浴間沖去汗水拭乾髮絲，可暴露在夜晚街頭依然有些許涼意，他自然的將手擺上孩子的腰際，把人攬得靠近些。艾倫一身休閒的穿著，素色襯衫配上牛仔褲，而男人就是套著一件大兩號的連帽外套，這樣不戴口罩但能遮去大半顏面也顯得自然，兩人勾在一塊也不過一般同性情侶。可惜安適的老地盤已經在不知不覺間被人入侵到這種程度。

　　「是Levi•Ackerman吧？」當一個逆著人群的碰撞與利威爾擦肩的瞬間，男人的眼角閃過一絲抽動隨即船過水無痕，他也立刻同樣用著氣音對著身邊的人低語，艾倫隱約捕捉到了那一閃而逝的“我們快走”，正要邁步，不料對方先下手，相當大膽的直接掃開了男人遮擋臉孔的兜帽。頃刻間那個陌生男子在街頭高喊，像是逮到現行犯一般撒下天羅地網。

　　「——確認是名模Levi•Ackerman！快！這將會是頭條新聞！」

　　霎時埋伏記者都衝出來，眼見敗漏，男人沒再顧及自己，反倒即刻卸下外套就往艾倫頭上矇住，護住孩子快步衝到街邊硬性攔車，已經亮了載客的空車，急著下班的司機見到名人也不得不再接下這筆突發生意。

　　「請先隨便繞路，待會錢會照算，車速能快就快…韓吉，麻煩妳把人都叫來，越多輛越好，要黑的。」利威爾面對這種狀況也算輕車熟路，在通電話指派的期間依然摟緊在一邊驚魂未定的人，現下比起自己，他有點擔心艾倫的狀況，從車子駛動後他就感覺到了由手傳來的顫抖。

　　「怎麼回事？我這被人埋伏了？！」

　　「很不幸、是的。」

　　「該死！那群要飯的臭狗，腦筋動到我地盤上了！算我欠你一條大的…」

　　「不是妳的問題，是我太不小心了，總之快來，我們才開始繞路，在大街上，不遠的。」

　　「有翹牌器嗎？」（飆車等不法行為為躲避相機的車牌遮蔽工具）

　　「這個……有……」

　　「那麻煩挺一挺了。」司機有些心虛，但利威爾清楚的，為了增加客源多少有些小工具，在這大城市隨便問十之八九都能中獎，屢試不爽。

　　在他集中注意的想方設法脫離現階段麻煩的期間，絲毫沒留意到那顫動的瞳仁此刻靜靜地凝視著自己。  
　  
　　怎麼辦…我毀了利威爾先生…

　　眼淚禁不住的一直掉下來，可是也心知肚明於事無補，所以努力忍著聲音的樣子更讓利威爾心疼。他根本不在乎眼下的職業生涯危機，他只怕沒能守住跟耶格爾夫婦的約定。

　　「沒事的。」

 

　　韓吉找來的車手很快就鎖定到他們，清一色黑色的轎車都上了翹牌器，就這樣一起繞了好幾條大街接著四散在街角，等狗仔們糊塗去追車，利威爾才從老地方騎重機由巷弄沿路鑽回社區。

　　住屋沒被找到當然也是經歷過幾次的埋伏，混圈嘛，總有經驗的，他本人倒一派輕鬆，是艾倫依然遲遲無法從剛才發生的一切抽離，進到屋子裡，沉著臉色待在男人勾不到的距離。

　　「利威爾先生會…明天會怎麼樣？…」

　　「這是小事，發個聲明稿給經紀人去搪塞搪塞就行，你父母那才重要，現在晚了明天我會知會他們報個平安。」

　　「才不是！」艾倫終於受不了地衝著男人大叫，緊握的拳心讓手背浮現青紋，感覺指甲都要刺進肉裡「同性戀情被拍到了，您的形象您的生涯…會被我毀掉的…」

　　利威爾其實想告訴他，就算這一切都毀了也沒有關係，他只在乎艾倫會不會因此遭人撻伐，他會奮不顧身去阻擋這一切；沒有資金來源給少年最好的生活了，出去賺就可以了，不論要他做什麼，只要艾倫不介意一文不值的自己，那什麼都不重要。

　　艾倫、怎麼你不了解？

　　「都是我的錯…我本來有…一直時時刻刻提醒自己的，可是利威爾先生太溫柔了，讓我…鬆下戒備，這樣子明目張膽的，出入在各種場所…」

　　「那不是你的錯，是與你我才會感到踏實。」

　　可惜艾倫什麼都聽不進，恐慌關閉了他的思考，引爆了利威爾從來沒有過的不安。

　　「…我還是，搬走吧。」

　　「你說什麼？！」

　　「搬離這裡…沒問題的，又不是要跟您分手。」

　　「我們有婚約！」哪有結了婚卻分隔兩地的道理，男人根本從來就不是以大人物高姿態自居，第一重視的當然只有艾倫，而這臭小子現在在說什麼讓他揪心的鬼話！

　　「一樣的啊，我的心不會變，但這樣下去我會成為讓星星殞落的罪魁禍首！」

　　男孩說，他不配死皮賴臉，把掛在脖子上的戒指項鍊放在兩人的照片前，往門口走去。眼前的光景，讓利威爾的心都碎了，取而代之的便是即將出匣的怒意。

　　「別走…」別走…我會…

　　扳在把手上，門微微敞開了一道縫，身後的人命令他關上，孩子依然聽不進。

　　就在艾倫的身體已經有一半都跨出去了，突然被生疼的力道扯回屋內按在闔上的門板，一個拳頭就往自己而來。

　　——  
　　縮小的瞳孔捕捉到的，是在自己臉旁極近的距離，男人的手還沒在他打穿的門裡。  
　　這不是…鐵做的嘛…

　　「別走…不許走，我不許你走…不能分開…你曾經說過我耀眼，如果我是擁有著如此耀眼的閃光，那麼你就是照亮我溫暖我的微光…失去了微光，星星會毀滅的…」痛的絕對不會是手，而是來自孩子的舉動，他怎麼可以這樣，讓戒指離開自己。

　　艾倫看見從那美麗的銀色眼睛有清澈的液體奪眶而出，兩行淚水只有越發洶湧的趨勢，這才體悟任何事都無法撼動他，只有自己的行為才真的傷到了利威爾。  
　　剛才一直隱忍的，如今哇的放聲大哭。

　　「你為什麼要對我那麼兇！」

　　「吵死了兔崽子還不是因為你！」利威爾接住撲過的人，一屁股跌坐在地，盤起的腿也盤住縮在自己懷裡哭泣的孩子，眼淚蘊濕艾倫的肩膀。

 

　　「明天找人來把門換了。」

　　「好…」

　　夜風由打穿的洞孔竄入室內令人倍感寒冷。

 

＊＊＊

　　兩個禮拜後，是預定的公開記者會。  
　　當時說要請經紀人搪塞的打算早在兩人細微摩擦的那天就撤銷了，利威爾準備了更好的辦法。  
　　不過理所當然的，在公開發表之前的這些日子裡，短時間內各週刊充斥著不同角度拍攝的，利威爾阿克曼脫下外套遮擋神秘男性的照片。各種聳動夾帶侮蔑批評的標題聲浪四起，但全會在今天一手終結。

　　「我馬上回來。」

　　「嗯。」鬆了拉著男人的手，利威爾走出後台，孩子則隱藏在布幔之後探頭探腦，迎接令人緊張的一刻…

　　利威爾恭敬的向在場人士行禮，接著對拿起的麥克風啟口。

　　「今天的記者會，不為別的，為了闢掉部份不實之謠言且保障日後，生活的品質與寧靜，我利威爾阿克曼在此宣布——」

　　——要來了，男神的脫退宣言。

　　所有守著電視媒體、網絡平台的死忠粉絲，在得知那樣的緋聞消息後都帶著不安與不捨迎接這一刻。

　　「——照片中是我未婚的伴侶，不是什麼沒有名分地位的緋聞對象，給我記清楚了你們這群腦子裡裝大便的豬玀。」他身著一席恭敬儀表的服裝，卻頂著那張許久未見的鄙夷不屑兼蔑視的神色大聲宣布著破天荒的消息。

　　現場頓時安靜了。  
　　所有收看以及盯著Live播放的觀眾無一不是目瞪口呆，而站在布幔後的，利威爾口中的伴侶表示。

　　「………………诶？」

　　「這…這……幹的漂亮！！！這爆料爆的太好了！太絕了利威爾——」在監控室的導演是其中最樂的，利威爾果然是他第一名屹立不搖金槍不倒的搖錢樹。

　　雖說並沒有公開有關艾倫的任何事，但就少年之前的行徑以及部份撤下前清晰的照片，大致已能從角度、特徵確認，利威爾阿克曼的未婚伴侶正是艾倫耶格爾，這在好友之間也造成了不小的轟動。

　　「果然是男神啊…完全沒想到您竟然敢做出那種事。」還直接在電視媒體面前操著習慣的粗口什麼的。孩子搔搔臉蛋，後仰靠在伴侶的胸膛。

　　「正因為是我才不意外吧？」

　　「也是呢，曾經，老是嘴上掛著不幹了的利威爾先生，不但成了國際名模，還和男性結婚，還有什麼是他不敢的。」

　　「我說過的，是你讓我覺得一切變得有意義。」

　　他們坐在高樓、一般人員禁止出入的頂樓天臺，利威爾將自己耳機的另一頭嵌入少年的耳裡。  
　　在柔聲磁嗓的包圍裡，少年忍不住輕輕笑出來，他的利威爾先生現在有閒還搞起了歌唱，緩緩的接手經營著他的官方推特。

With December comes the glimmer on her face  
隨著12月的來臨 她的臉上透出一點微光  
And I get a bit nervous  
然而我卻覺得有些緊張  
I get a bit nervous now  
我現在覺得有些不安  
In the twelve months on I won't make friends with change  
在未來的12個月 我並不會去結交新朋友  
When everyone's perfect  
當每個人都顯得完美時  
can we start over again  
我們可以重新來過嗎

The playgrounds they get rusty  
在這生鏽的遊樂場上  
and your Heart beats another ten thousand times  
你的心跳已經跳了一萬次  
before I got the chance to say  
在我找到時機說出  
I miss you  
"我想你"之前

When it gets hard  
當事情變得困難時  
I get a little stronger now  
我變得有些堅強  
I get a little braver now  
我變得有些勇敢  
And when it gets dark  
當我遇到挫折時  
I get a little brighter now  
我的想法變得正面些  
I get a little wiser now  
我的思緒變的清楚些  
Before I give my heart away  
在我付出我的真心之前

 

 

　　「利威爾那傢伙又跑去哪裡偷懶了——！！！」企劃書扔在地上的聲音迴盪整個攝影現場。

　　「跟耶格爾小弟在頂樓呢。」

　　「那還不去把人給我抓下來！處在這裡做什麼！」

　　「怎麼可以啊導演…你忘了你跟男神達成的協議，“帶著老婆上工的條款”，若是不服他隨時會隱退。」

　　如今，導演手上再也沒有能與利威爾抗衡的把柄。

 

　　哼、給你凱油水這麼多年，終於是我的勝利了。

 

 

＊＊＊

某一天

男神也在推特上跟風了一個小遊戲——一個讚（愛心）給小男友10塊錢。  
目前已經累積超過10000多讚，當然絕大多數只要是利威爾發文粉絲就買單點讚，其中少數特別的回應才吸引了利威爾注意。

Zeke-誓死捍衛！：我的讚要等於100萬個讚！

這誰…吉克？…記得好像是艾倫移民海外的義兄弟。哼、算你間接承認了。

自古軍師不腹黑：要幸福哦。

這頭像，似乎是艾倫提過的，從小一起長大的好友。

一生艾倫命：我討厭你。我是為了你伴侶的幸福才點讚的。

齁，毫不畏懼其他粉絲攻擊也這麼為艾倫著想，雖然是女的，過關。

碳水化合物賽高哒：我討厭你。我是為了你伴侶的幸福才點讚的。

是平頭不是光頭！：我討厭你。我是為了你伴侶的幸福才點讚的。

內地歌王：我討厭你。我是為了你伴侶的幸福才點讚的。

Levi•Ackerman回覆內地歌王：我記住你了小子。

內地歌王回覆Levi•Ackerman：看也知道我是被迫這麼排隊型的為什麼只回覆我啊？？？！！！

 

 

「我不能收！」

「這是粉絲給你的啊、親愛的。」

「歪理！」

那個長假，專給艾倫的零用錢總算讓他兩去了想很久的溫泉飯店度過日常蜜月。


	3. 番外

　　拗不過利威爾老是能找到藉口、接近驕縱的溺愛，那筆求讚得來的零花最後是以兩人一起去之前沒成的小旅行作為妥協。

　　距離公開後有段時間了，雖然艾倫並非圈內人，但同性戀情依然隨時可以拿去大作文章，老要避開閒閒沒事炒冷飯的狗仔也足夠疲勞。

　　「嘁…好好的天氣下什麼雨…小心地滑。」

　　才出飯店到知名的景點大街沒多久，猝不及防就下起了雨，畢竟山野相對都市要來的水氣豐沛，似乎不能那麼依賴天氣預報。出發前，利威爾特別關注了這地區明明是大晴天，兩人壓根沒有雨具，更別提讓他掃興的狀況。

　　利威爾脫了外套就給兩人遮著，一手攬緊腰，一手撐著一邊。  
　　相比年輕的愛侶，平常本該為男人那些品牌衣服心疼，然而現在縱使下雨，仍開心的抓住衣服另一角，和利威爾快步在雨中。

　　獨立的露天景致，庭裡滿開的櫻花浸在滂沱的大雨中，地上有許多被雨水打下的粉色斑點零落在那。

　　理好自己的左右領，為艾倫拿出飯店更新的浴衣，看人還在慢條斯理的折好送給他的薄衫外套，不時盯著外頭的景色走神，利威爾早換下濕透的上衣，拎起乾淨的服裝走到孩子身後。

　　「照你這速度肯定著涼。」對於照顧艾倫，也算他享受的生活因子之一。

　　釦子一顆顆被解開，就連褲頭也不例外，男人在眼前一會站起一會蹲下，當然一併連淋濕的底褲也拉下。  
　　艾倫光溜溜如襁褓的嬰兒給利威爾打理，鬆軟的大毛巾拭乾身子，拉開的浴衣繞過身後為人穿過手臂往上套。

　　「我自己來就好…」儘管嘴上小聲囁嚅，卻又不自覺凝視利威爾流暢的動作，為自己理好衣襟，慎重在腰上打一個漂亮的結。  
　　他摸摸平整滑順的絲緞，任對方偕著，這樣靜謐的時刻，真的有蜜月的實感。

　　房前的落地窗正好面向戶外的大雨，這天的行程算是泡湯了，兩人坐在榻榻米上，利威爾嘔氣的靠在桌面。這肯定讓艾倫失望。

　　孩子瞧他那在意自己的模樣，覺得好笑又窩心，挪過放在茶几上的酒倒了兩杯。

　　「這也是沒辦法的事，就別發悶了，利威爾先生陪我喝幾杯吧。」

　　「齁、還真有情調。」

　　「剛才淋雨正好暖下身子，順便打發晚餐前的時間了。」

　　明明沒有什麼交談、慢慢喝著，卻有些微醺，氣氛相當美好，兩人喝開的又拿了一瓶。  
　　艾倫的唇抿在瓷白的酒器邊緣，突顯粉嫩的色澤，臉頰和眼角有淺淡的薰紅，眼神半寐，一杯接一杯的品嚐，根根分明的睫毛貼在眼下更是突出。

　　欣賞小夥子文靜的模樣，他起了心思。

　　「艾倫，來這。」

　　「嗯？」寧靜的空間裡忽然被輕喚使人有點晃神，一時沒意識到利威爾在說什麼。

　　「你看你，喝夠了，我說來這。」男人說著，一邊拍拍大腿示意。

　　「膝、膝枕嘛…」

　　「是啊，是世界第一的膝枕哦，僅此一家別無分號，只賣給艾倫。」

　　「那、那我，不客氣了。」他跪爬繞過桌邊來到利威爾身側，相當恭敬的慢慢躺下，有點緊張的樣子。

　　男人輕哼了聲，手掌自然地放上孩子的頭，那瞬間能感覺到艾倫的打顫。  
　　明明都已經是坦承相見、什麼都看過的伴侶，可只要是還沒體驗的，艾倫又會像當時那個初見的狂熱粉絲，好像得到什麼天大的FS那般戰戰兢兢捧在手心裡。

　　利威爾保持一手喝酒倒酒，一手揉弄孩子軟髮的姿態。指頭捲了捲髮絲再放開，艾倫的頭上就這樣形成了數個小撮小撮的翹髮，最後使點力梳順，像撫摸小動物的毛皮，那觸感令人愛不釋手。

　　啊…我躺在超級名模的腿上——太幸福了！！！  
　　剛開始內心還悸動萬分，但很快就沈浸在專屬於伴侶才有的福利這項認知裡。  
　　他都知道的，利威爾特別體貼細心，總是會刻意營造一些艾倫過去期待不已的粉絲互動，表示自己不止愛著現在的他，還有當初素昧平生的彼此，也都是珍惜的回憶與過往。  
　　都快分不清是酒精的熱還是心口泛開的甜蜜，他闔上眼試圖平復自己鼓動的心跳。  
　　不過沒多久，在安適的氛圍裡，不敵持續而單一的動作，催化了枕在利威爾腿上的人緩緩入眠。

　　男人還撐著下頷繼續喝酒，房內放的梅酒是女人喝的，但不知怎麼，他竟也不勝酒力，此時覺得躺在自己腿上、攥住浴衣一角的人特別可愛。

　　淺淺睡著的艾倫此時又恰巧翻過身，下意識往男人的腰窩鑽。幾乎正面的角度，更使人著魔的盯著潤澤的小嘴，手不住的放上，以拇指摩挲，來回的撫觸，指頭悄悄探入，壓在小小的舌面上，濕熱窄緊的口腔，讓人想一探究竟。

　　突然意識到自己想得過於下流，低頭一瞧也為時已晚，器官已經勃發的露出敞開的衣襬。

　　……都怪這小子長得太可愛。

　　事實上年齡差距帶來的影響，讓利威爾對艾倫的感情參雜了很多成分，最多的當然是陪伴、扶持的愛情，但時常困擾他的，是艾倫如同自己孩子、近似父子親情的東西。  
　　大概出於自己是單親，對於父親的形象大致是照顧自己青少年時期的舅舅，與見過面的格里沙，以致年長的自己不知不覺扮演起那樣的角色，在艾倫身上得以補足內心深層的缺憾。

　　悖德感。  
　　但性慾就是如此微妙的東西，越是禁忌、越是危險，也就越令人意亂情迷。  
　　你還能指望男人這種精蟲上腦的生物有什麼多崇高的建樹呢？  
　　就連艾倫你如此嚮往當神崇拜的偶像也不例外啊。  
　   
　　腦海盤旋小太陽兜著自己轉的笑顏、那些休假日一起掃除的時候、為艾倫準備餐食的時候、偶爾閒來無事送他去學校的時候…  
　　同時幻想著小口的吸附感與緊致…

　　有些躁動，手指輕輕扶著套了幾下又掐了把大腿根緩解，腦子卻突然像被雷劈到、浮現之前與艾倫看的動物頻道的內容。

　　企鵝（特定品種）是非常忠貞的生物，與狼相同，每隔一年回到繁殖地，牠們會尋找一直以來的固定伴侶，而進行交配之前，彼此會互相行禮。

　　——你這樣突然就捅進去的話還算是人嘛！

　　還是詢問一下吧，就算是未婚伴侶，就算艾倫拒絕，愛他就別強迫他。  
　　抹了把臉，利威爾微微彎腰輕搖孩子的肩頭，他很快就眷戀睡眠的放鬆癱軟，那貪睡疲倦的模樣讓利威爾捨不得，可是他胯間岌岌可危的態勢也無法讓他等到孩子睡醒。

　　漂亮的眼睛緩緩睜開，如期因眼前的東西睜的渾圓，眼見青年的大叫就快引爆，男人快速將指頭抵在自己的唇上，做了噤聲的手勢。

　　「噓…可以嘛？」

　　本來睡懵的腦袋一頭霧水，被這樣的畫面衝擊外加這樣的問話，哪輪得到談可不可以，面對男神拿手的無自覺放電，他根本拒絕不了。

　　即便看過，但那個向來進出自己身體的巨物在極其近的視野裡，臉頃刻就紅的滴血。  
　　他試探性地伸出舌速速舔過，如同貓咪啜了一小口牛奶，器官也隨之輕輕顫動。  
　　雖然做過了，但他們還沒給彼此口活，心跳猖狂的快讓主人暈厥。

　　孩子撐起半身挪動，扶住性器的手，有顯而易見的緊張顫抖，能看見紅艷的小舌尖在器官上游移，慢慢的舔過，整個舔的濕漉漉鍍上一層水色。

　　他趴在男人盤著的腿上，只能概略仿效偶爾偷偷觀摩學習的GV情節，嘗試將器官含入嘴裡，但也只是生澀的上下移動頭部，唯獨嘴唇有發痠和溫熱肉莖表面浮凸紋路的觸感。  
　　跟直接用手碰觸有點不同，有充血的硬度卻又柔韌，表面滑滑的、皮因為勃起繃緊；有微腥微羶的味道，熟悉的體香。  
　　艾倫到死都不會讓利威爾知道，那口感讓人上癮…

　　微紅的有點像小兔子的眼神不時抬眸，平時總是想吞入肚子、在視線裡竄來竄去的軟舌，讓男人頭一次有一種征服的滿足。  
　　利威爾憐愛的撫摸鼓起的臉頰，端詳那努力的臉蛋。  
　　孩子不知道要收縮口腔包復，反正笨拙的依樣畫葫蘆也足夠利威爾饞嘴了，只是差在小虎牙偶爾擦疼。

　　「嘶……」

　　「對、對不起！很痛嘛？！」

　　「嗬、不是，瞧你嚇的。」艾倫突然的抬頭，焦急的只顧詢問狀況，混著前液與唾液的黏稠銀絲掛在嘴邊，讓利威爾輕輕的笑出來。

　　「還蠻爽的。」手覆在艾倫肩上，好讓身子靠近，輕啃耳殼，吐息呼在耳根子上，酥麻的話語一清二楚，讓人紅了眼角。

　　「願意讓我更舒服嗎？」

　　只要是利威爾要求，他都是樂意之至。

　　要指望人立刻就上手是不可能的，男人站著撫摸伴侶柔順的髮絲，凝視那跪在地慎重捧起自己器官舔弄的模樣。

　　利威爾拍拍他的臉蛋，自己往牆倚靠，握住翹的老高的肉棒箍緊。  
　　看著利威爾充滿情慾的神態，艾倫也自然的貼上大腿，昂首輕輕舔吻男人的卵蛋，偶爾整顆含入嘴裡拉扯，配合耳邊的嘶啞低喘，總算騰手照顧同樣撐出浴衣外的肉莖，抹開頂端的液體濕潤掌心，感染淫靡的氣味，快速的滿足自己。

　　像是吃棒棒糖一樣的吸吮所帶來的快意，讓男人來不及閃避就讓濃稠的白漿噴在伴侶臉蛋。  
　　艾倫伸出嫣紅的舌尖抵住小孔，下身的動作劇烈，在高潮前只得拉住衣襬覆住性器以免在地墊留下痕跡。

　　房內有兩人低沉的喘息聲，明知該抽過衛生紙或是一起撕扯進入浴室清理，卻擋不了情慾的誘惑、包裹布料的摩擦感，射了更多沾染衣物。

　　「哼嗯……」他靠在男人腿邊發抖，腦內有一部分依然羞赧，一部分安心的依偎著，討安慰的蹭蹭男人，頭頂就有安撫的溫柔觸感。

　　利威爾的身子有些下滑，緩口氣後帶著同樣衣衫不整的模樣蹲下與艾倫平視，捧起愛侶的臉龐，以手勉強先抹去那些濁液。

　　「我們好像玩的有點過火了啊。」

　　彼此的臉頰都漾著緋紅，卻為已經相當習慣的親密行為淺淺的微笑感到幸福。

　　另外要了一套新浴衣打理好，也已經是宴席的時間了。  
　　兩人面對面坐在偌大的禮廳，除了少數高官外沒有任何一般民眾，有些帶了女人，也許地下情人，或者不能浮上台面的傷天害理之事；有些要麼西裝革履、要麼三五成群，看起來是談生意的，以及黑道高層的集會。

　　難怪利威爾會挑這了。  
　　或許有些人認得常出現於螢光幕前的名模，但大夥心照不宣，能不交談就不交談，否則又哪需要這種私人會所的存在呢？

　　艾倫沒為閱覽到的各階層族群退縮，反倒由衷欽佩，利威爾那完全不把人看在眼裡的性子果然帥翻了，另一方面，平凡無奇的自己，雖說本來是不想踏入泥沼，也不想給人添麻煩，如今也半隻腳涉略了，不到能夠觸及利威爾的地位，但已經不失待在他身邊的資格，他並不是一無所知、只會耽誤他的累贅。

　　利威爾中規中矩地品嚐甘美的鮭魚，反倒有人似乎還沈浸在剛才的兩人世界裡。一隻腳無聲無息地蹭入男人的衣襬間，不安分的踩踏。

　　有別於手心，足尖伏貼著裹在底褲裡的熱物，細微搔癢的成效顯現在男人沁了點汗的髮鬢，利威爾按耐的模樣令人沈醉，使孩子目不轉睛。

　　「乖乖吃飯，小流氓。」他終於是放下筷子，擒住那在自己胯間調皮搗蛋的腳心。

　　「您會生氣嗎？」艾倫叼著表皮烤到焦酥的秋刀魚，笑瞇勾起的眼尾像極一隻偷腥的貓。

　　「不會，但這與我待會願不願意放過你是兩回事。」

　　飯後的大眾池沒有任何人，大家都求待在套房裡的獨立溫泉，夫夫倆才得以享受房裡所沒有的按摩浴。

　　相鄰著洗浴淨身，有在家的溫馨，多虧這個排出來的旅行，兩人已經有好一段時間沒一起沐浴。  
　　艾倫接過絨球搓滿泡沫為利威爾擦背，男人也就順勢享受服務。  
　　孩子為他仔細的按摩頭皮、揉捏肩頸，確實很僵硬，接受了利威爾硬塞的禮物還是有好處的，至少他本人能得到最大的休息。

　　「要沖水了，請閉上眼睛。」

　　「嗯。」艾倫無微不至的服務讓男人舒暢的歎了口氣。事實上在剛才的按摩裡，已經在艾倫的溫柔力道下昏昏欲睡，沖了水後才稍稍醒神。

　　看得出人還有近似剛睡醒的微酣，勾著男人的指尖，引領進到池子裡。  
　　利威爾輕闔上眼，仰頭靠在池邊，眼下泛紫的區域沒有一天是消退的，但那也是男神天然的魅力之一，妝師可從來沒有把它蓋掉過。

　　水療池相當放鬆肌肉，他將毛巾蓋上臉部，惹孩子輕笑，第一男神配上稍嫌老頭子舉動的反差，著實可愛。  
　　溫泉水裡頭人工氣孔所打出的水波劇烈冒泡，就算清澈的泉水也看不清池底與彼此的身軀。  
　　露在水體外的肩胛突然抖了下，性器正被一旁保持原來姿勢的人搓揉愛撫。

　　「要是有人，此時也看不到我們在做什麼。」他捏起遮蔽的毛巾一角道。

　　「這太大膽了吧，假如有人的話。」

　　「只要我們不出聲，誰也不會知道。」

　　這麼說著的他，語氣裡透漏一絲危險，不敵有意的刺激，器官很快被逗弄的充血發脹，挺在水裡。  
　　艾倫也報復性質的握住利威爾的，和著水的滋潤不算小力的套弄，褪開皮讓敏感的部分一下一下接觸熱水。  
　　孩子的食指覆在龜頭上打圈，偶爾抵在尿道口按壓，隨著肉棒的勃動，身旁的人情不自禁的摟住肩胛吻了過來。

　　「你今天怎麼特別纏人？」他被艾倫鬧的快洩了。

　　「難得可以得到充分的休息，我想讓您舒服。」嘴唇被小傢伙咬了一口，吻慢慢的開始激盪了頻率，伴隨彼此的箍緊、套弄，激情的喘息仍舊流露出來，無法阻擋。

　　「還是忍不了聲音……」

　　「反正沒人。」

　　「嗯…停、停了…會弄髒水的…」

　　「那你該怎麼補償我？我可是從宴會廳疼到現在啊。」

　　面對男人的刻意戲言，孩子先是怔神幾秒，似乎真的認真在思考這個問題。  
　　撤了手，倏地，他跨上利威爾的身軀，雙手撐在厚實的肩頭，後者也是為這突如其來的驚喜訝異幾秒，最後兩人額頭靠在一塊，相視而笑。  
　　艾倫是不做作又恰到好處的誘人，在情感中因時間的累積變得坦承，願意在另一半面前毫無保留的打開自己，獻上一切。

　　扶著粗硬的部分，頂端對在緊縮的穴蕾，放低腰肢坐下，很容易的就送入了內裡，順著重量一次推開了深處，彼此都為這樣的溫潤感官感嘆。

　　平時乾澀緊致的地方藉由外部濡濕，水潤箍緊了侵入的硬物，少了絕大多數疼痛，綿密不熟悉的快感容易讓人失守。  
　　孩子一手堵著自己射精的通道，胳臂環住利威爾的肩胛，靠在頸窩自主抬腰，一邊感受雙手放在臀部上的揉捏，時而搔癢、時而撩心。

　　利威爾不太將讓人害臊的詞彙掛在嘴邊，比起有閒逞調侃的一時之快，不如脫了衣服專心做愛，因此艾倫才能自然的放開自己，動腰的時候，臀瓣被掰開又被按攏夾緊，會陰的軟肉同樣被細細愛撫。利威爾時常讚美艾倫的皮膚手感絕佳，尤其是這些只有他能碰的地方。

　　「呼……好熱……」

　　「你的裡面也是……」

　　「因為熱水的關係吧…唔……」

　　「艾倫…我快忍不住了…」

　　「可是…這裡…不行，我們回房吧。」

　　「……這距離對我來說太遠了。」他又在撒嬌了。

　　眼見小夥子眨著翠綠大眼，抿著唇不知該如何是好，靈機一動，俐落的一把托起屁股將人抱上浴池邊，壓在光裸的背脊上，不過反倒激出了孩子的驚呼，不止是離開熱水的涼意與失去的隱藏保護，還有立刻明顯有了摩擦感的活塞。

　　「啊、啊…啊…嗯——哈啊……」

　　「呼……嘶……」

　　「利威爾……嗯…哈……」努力的想噤聲，無奈身體與心靈的刺激，只得低頭窩在臂彎裡嘗試壓低音量。

　　縱使人煙稀少，可公共場合大大激起兩人的情慾，尤其是空間裡被放大的淫靡迴響。

　　遠遠的，除了澡堂內的水花，其實能夠聽見走廊的腳步聲。如同與時間賽跑，幾近偷情的催精，內裡劇烈收縮、蠕動，也大幅提高了抽插的頻率，最後幾下撞的艾倫打滑，在他一聲高亢短促的尖叫，隨後是更衣間門被打開的聲響。

　　扶著不小心掐出紅印子的臀部拔出，幸好射在裡面的跟著本來進去的水順勢流出來，省了清理導出的動作，然而此時人影已經到進入澡堂的拉門前了。

　　白色的濁液淌在池邊與青年的腿根，一秒都不能多想，利威爾快速以手接水沖淨痕跡，接著穩穩拉起艾倫，拉過胳膊橫在自己肩頸。

　　雖說表面看起來只是攙扶泡昏了的同伴，但剛才的不明聲響多少還是傳了出去，在加上那不太正常的臉色，以及分明就是戴出來炫耀意味的，兩人指根上的婚戒……  
　　種種因素堆疊，有腦子都能釐清剛才曖昧的叫聲是怎麼回事。

　　「唉、真是……倒胃口的死同性戀…」

　　這樣刻意的碎嘴，誰都不可能聽漏的，兩人走進更衣間之前，利威爾將一塊肥皂由洗浴的小台子勾下往後踢，精準讓那個彪形大漢踩到一頭栽進池裡。

　　「混蛋！搞什麼！誰把這垃圾玩意放這裡的！」伴隨利威爾輕輕闔上拉門，豬玀的聲音也跟著模糊，被隔在外頭聽不清。

　　「意外失策啊，早知道射在水裡。」

　　「噗哈哈哈哈，不愧是男神，果然不同凡響，那可是有入墨的大哥啊、利威爾先生，哈哈哈哈…」

　　「入墨又怎麼樣？我確實靠臉蛋吃飯，但不表示我花拳繡腿。」

　　那是當然的了，利威爾的可怕，他是最清楚的，任何方面都是。

　　男人的調侃把孩子逗的直發笑，絲毫不忌諱被浴場裡的兇神惡煞聽見，畢竟，他身旁可是有個鬼神在守護。

　　下過雨的夜晚，天空變得乾淨，坐在浴場門口前的亭子，喝著飯店提供的冰茶，靠在他巨星伴侶的身側，這樣的頭暈甘之如飴。

　　「我們回房。」孩子啃著冰塊以眼角餘光回應，男人漫不經心的握著紙杯，另一手緊扣著艾倫的手心「因為那渣滓的關係，我還沒做夠。」

　　利威爾真的在撒嬌。只是艾倫不想多言，他其實也還想與利威爾繼續雲雨，下腹的慾火還相當烈、尚未饜足。  
　　從沒消停的擁抱就知道，彼此很有默契的，從剛才由浴場的更衣室就沒穿上內褲，以致一進房門，接吻時男人很輕易的抱起艾倫一條腿，站著進入了已經充分柔軟的媚肉。  
　　艾倫被頂撞的只能踮起足尖緩衝，快要失去施力點，只得緊緊攀附住利威爾，尋求安穩。  
　　他領著人一面親吻一面挪動，躺倒在榻榻米上，看來之前那麼小心留意不能弄髒的終究躲不過這一劫。

　　「啊、嗯……」

　　好看的腳踝被扣住，淺淺拖行，圓潤的頂端卡在肛口引起一陣顫慄，就聽男人一句，我想看你自己來，躺在地頭髮舖散開的人睜著濕潤迷濛的瞳，抬起修長的雙腿環住對方腰際，被動的攏過彼此的身子，結合的地方也深深鑲嵌在一起。

　　「嗯……哼嗯……」

　　那樣微微擰起眉心，吐露悅耳淫聲的小嘴，由於姿勢的關係，只能以緩慢的速率抽送，卻放大了媚肉是如何絞緊、吸附自己性器的感受，以及艾倫是如何的用雙腿壓著自己的腰、希望自己進入的多深。

　　艾倫的體內現在又濕又軟，逼的他握拳撐在愛侶的頸窩邊緩解，也相當欣喜的吻了吻流汗的愛人。

　　「喜歡我頂這麼深？」

　　又是那種令人融化、小動物的嗚咽，他點點頭，生理的淚珠也隨動作淌下，男人抬起身，扣好髖骨便取回主導。

　　艾倫被撞的前後擺動，起先有些承受不住的開始泣吟，手臂不自覺的擱在眼上。  
　　如烙鐵火燙的地方還卡在身體裡，肆虐的人卻轉而開始親吻這副身體，解開綁帶完全退開了衣物，攬著背脊舔吻腰窩、噬咬脆弱的器官，直到肉棒啵的滑出，腿根、腹部很快點綴了斑斑紅紫。

　　「呀嗯——」器官剛被含入口腔，艾倫立刻就洩在男人嘴裡。

　　沒辦法的，那可是他最愛的利威爾先生，而他不僅把射出的精液嚥下，還緊緊吮著要把殘精吸出，強烈的吸吮勾起了下腹的酸澀。

　　「不行、不可以……哈……」孩子去推利威爾的頭，想阻止預想的不妙狀況，不料男人直接將手指插入後穴來了一記重帖，大股汁水全射在利威爾的嘴裡。

　　利威爾的可怕，他最清楚，不論是打穿鐵板的力量，或是現在他縱橫模特圈子數十年的本氣。  
　　他張口，給年輕愛侶悉看乳白的液體在他黏膜內的樣子，慢慢順著舌尖滴滴答答下墜。

　　「我好愛你…」拉開穠纖合度的長腿，棲身壓在孩子耳邊吐息，掐住後頸，互相依偎著、摩挲著。

　　如果，利威爾接點大尺度的拍攝，應該也非常適合的吧？他如此胡亂妄想。

　　艾倫沈浸在高潮的空白裡，躺倒的位置正好能看見上方的粉色樹種，看著飄落的花瓣，已經無法分辨是自己在搖晃還是世界在搖晃，抑或風的吹拂。

　　「在看什麼？」

　　「櫻…櫻花…」

　　「還真的不認真啊…」

　　「啊！啊……」

　　「看著我、艾倫…只看著我就好…」

　　利威爾也是會疼，只是到後來，他都會把背膀上的一道道火辣當作光榮的象徵，痛覺也是一種情趣，也能化作快樂。

 

＊＊＊

　　「我們回去會不會感冒？」

　　「應該會。」

　　「那怎麼辦，我還想躺在利威爾先生身上，不想動。」

　　「就一起感冒吧，正好可以不必去攝影棚跟你待在家裡。」

　　喜歡又崇拜的對象，變成了要與自己度過人生的伴侶，還瘋狂愛著自己，這到現在還是讓他有，在做著一段很長的夢還未醒來的錯覺。

　　「？」才折騰完，孩子意外還有精神起身，看人撈過在一邊孤伶伶的手機，回來原本的位子躺好，拉過浴衣遮蓋，轉成自拍鏡頭拍了兩人。  
　　光裸的身軀、躺在一起的畫面、潮紅發汗的肌膚，明眼人一看也清楚剛才兩人做了什麼。

　　「這是威脅裸照，名模利威爾阿克曼要聽我發落！否則就把這張照片發到推特上，順便氣死那些情敵。」

　　這小子笑得可真漂亮。

　　「是、是，我只能束手無策的照辦了，所以呢？要威脅我什麼？」

　　「這個嘛…還沒想到，以防萬一是我以後的免死金牌。」

　　「哼、要什麼免死金牌，你別再有離開我的想法就好…」

　　攬過艾倫，親吻他的額角，孩子還輕哼的握著手機倒在男人懷裡發笑，那天他對母親訴說有了想珍愛的事物，那份記憶、那抹畫面如今深刻的烙在心頭，歷歷在目。

　　結果本來要退房的早晨，艾倫的手機已經被各方平台的信息提醒灌爆了…

　　利威爾的官方推特上，是一張只截到男神肩頭鎖骨的照片，明顯就是袒裸的，親吻摟抱著一個只露出棕色髮頂的對象，當然就是先前記者會提及的未婚伴侶了。

　　嗚哇啊啊啊！本想要捉弄一下的反成了利威爾的靈感來源，生生把自己給坑了……

　　艾倫拍的只是留給自己看的紀念，而上傳到社群的，是自己熟睡時被利威爾另外偷拍的。  
　　旅程因而被迫往後再延宕一天，為避開回到市區出入範圍的埋伏。

　　利威爾先生扔狗骨頭的本事也是不容小覷。

 

＊＊＊

　　「喂，您好，我是艾倫。」

　　「耶格爾小弟，那傢伙…真的感冒啦？」

　　「是的，您…應該也“看到了”一些消息……」孩子搔搔臉頰，有些不好意思。

　　「唉、嘖！反正不到死人的程度對吧？！人還活著就叫那傢伙明天可千萬！務必！一定要給我到場！不准他再拖了，現在怎麼，嗯？架子大啦完全不把我放在眼裡了！」

　　「我知道了，我會盡力的導演。」

　　「不能只是盡力啊！你小子太寵他了，我們全都靠你了啊小經紀人。」

　　「是，我會提醒他…」

　　「喂！艾倫！你在跟誰說話？快點掛了來連線，已經可以打獸巨人了。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　最怕空氣突然透著一股尷尬。

　　「——轉告那混蛋再繼續偷懶翹班我立刻接裸照的case給他！」

　　面對手機另一頭導演的咆哮接著用力切斷來電的聲響，孩子還是只能咯咯輕笑，望向客廳裡，戴著口罩打新一期巨人遊戲依然打得不亦樂乎的男人。

　　嘛…男神宅起來是誰也無法控制的。孩子走到他身邊坐下，拿起另一付搖桿，盤起的腿側相貼。

 

＊＊＊

　　「嗚、哈……」

　　青年也不是天天勤奮，大學這個階段的學生，偶爾打混一下也不會影響成績多少。  
　　還有些微涼的春季總讓人犯睏，艾倫蹺掉了下午所有的課程打算回小窩補眠。這個時間，利威爾正忙吧，雖然這樣回到家會有點寂寞。

　　車水馬龍的街頭，紅燈亮起時，艾倫正巧站在十字路口，正對的百貨大樓上，滿屏的大電視牆驀地由時裝廣告切換成扭曲、充滿雜訊的黑幕。

　　突然的風格變化，不少等待的人也都陸續抬起頭尋找違和的來源。  
　　原本光鮮亮麗的女裝伸展像是被直接砍掉一般，植入了由黑暗的空間慢慢轉亮的畫面，配著重低音的醞釀，有一股艾倫熟悉的印象。

　　嗯？什麼時候拍的？完全沒有聽他提過。

　　那種非主流的風格肯定就是利威爾了。  
　　昏暗的空間裡，旖旎的紅光打亮了一個身影，男人由暗處走近螢幕，一群女人圍繞著他，解開他的領口，很多隻手覆在敞開的胸口，拿起妝品在嘴唇、臉頰、胸膛上塗開各色的紅。  
　　男神的新代言，是春季口紅新品。  
　　這可能就是男人沒提及的原因吧，那些摸在利威爾身上的手太讓人嫉妒了…

　　不過，這個文案有別於以往的造型與突破，男人被矇著只露出一眼，襯衫撕扯得凌亂，皮製綁帶穿插的黝黑髮絲參差，在眼角勾起久違而熟悉的邪佞眼神。

　　老實說，真的性感的要命。

　　廣告最後在男人甩開身旁所有人的糾纏，手倚上畫面邊角用氣音說了一句話，在螢幕留下第一名模的香吻作為收尾。

　　綠燈了，由空中俯瞰就是停滯的螞蟻們又開始勤勞奔走，唯獨一個人還矗立在原本的位置。緊緊摀住發燙燒紅的臉。

　　剛才同樣有觀看到那不過短短30秒的煽情廣告的群眾，皆對男模唯一一句的台詞表示困惑。那跟唇膏的推銷與營造的畫面似乎有那麼點不搭調。

　　Happy Birthday.

　　螢幕一角顯示現在氣溫與現在時刻。  
　　與日期3月30日。


End file.
